James and Harry Switcharama
by kate31785
Summary: Harry and James mysteriosly switch places, Harry goes back in time to when the Marauders are 16 and James gets tranfered into the future where he meets Ron and Hermione. *There are some Spoilers for book 5*
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer I Don't own any of the characters or names in this story they Belong to JK Rowling.*  
  
James and Harry Switcharama  
  
It was a dark night. Harry awoke in his bed in the Griffindor Dorm room, from an unpleasant dream about the last time he saw Sirius alive. The last look of fright on Sirius's face placed a terrible pang in his heart. Harry thrust his face in his hands, trying not to let the tears that were stinging his eyes fall on his face. He still could not believe that only 5 months earlier Sirius had lost his life. Harry tried to force himself not to think of that night, but it was hard for him to do. He leaned back and grasped his pillow over his face and let the tears fall, no one would know.  
  
The next morning the sun shot brightly through the window next to Harry's bed. Harry awoke from his sleep. The snores coming from the next bed over told Harry that Ron was still fast asleep. Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, glad that it was a lovely Saturday morning. Harry reached his hand toward his glasses, which were lying on the table next to his bed. Than he pulled himself out of his bed and strode over to wake up Ron, they were to go out to the Quidditch Pitch and practice for their next match against Hufflepuff. After he woke Ron they headed off toward the Great Hall where they met up with Hermione. Who was milling about, flipping through a book called 'Most dangerous spells and Hexes' for research on an essay about counter curses and their effects. Harry yawned and took a piece of toast, while Ron stuffed his face with a few sticky buns, than they headed off to practice their Quidditch skills. Ron was performing much better as a keeper. He was able to block most of the passes from going through the hoops, but Ginny (who became a chaser after Alicia and Angelina graduated from school) managed to get one through one of the hoops. Harry managed to catch the snitch within minutes of it being released.  
  
After Quidditch practice while walking across the lawn towards the castle Harry and Ron met up with Hermione walking towards them, looking slightly nervous. " Err Ron the prefects are meeting in the Great Hall, we're supposed to be discussing the extra security precautions set in the castle after the announcement of Voldemort's return." Ron flinched at the sound of Voldemorts name, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Ron glanced over at Harry apologetically. "It's ok." Said Harry. "Go on I'll be fine." Ron and Hermione dashed of towards the Great Hall leaving Harry with nothing to do but wander around the castle. As Harry walked along Corridors not really looking for anything in particular, he came across an entrance to a corridor he had never seen before, letting curiosity get the best of him, and after making sure Filch wasn't watching from around a corner. He snuck off down that passage way leading to some unknown place. As Harry followed that passageway he glanced around at the walls bearing golden plates with names on them he had never seen before. At the end of this passageway he came across a door. He had no idea why he felt so nervous while approaching this door. While his heart was beating fast, he placed his hand on the doorknob and was immediately sucked in. There was a bright blinding light. He shut his eyes quickly as he felt himself being sucked into something. He had no idea what was happening. Suddenly he felt himself slam hard against something solid. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was laying face down on a floor with his eyes shut tight.  
  
Not knowing whether he was alive or dead, he didn't want to raise his head and open his eyes. Just then he heard a familiar sounding voice from above him. "James?" Harry looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of his godfather Sirius Black, only Sirius looked about sixteen. Harry stared up at Sirius looking a bit perplexed. "Prongs, Moony and I were." Sirius stopped mid sentence and stared into Harry's eyes. "Why did you make your eyes the same color as Evans's? And what's that on your forehead?" Said Sirius gapping at the lightning bolt shaped Scar on his forehead. Harry realizing the Sirius mistook him for James, quickly covered up the scar by trying to flatten his bangs. "Are you ok Prongs, you're staring at me, as if I just came back from the dead." Said Sirius looking a little baffled. Sirius Bent down and helped Harry to his feet. "That nasty curse snivelly placed on you must have rattled you a little too much, don't worry I got him back with a leg locking charm. And a few other charms as well. That ought to teach him, the slimey git." Sirius grinned at Harry. Just than Remus Lupin came running towards them. "Prongs, Padfoot! I was just looking for." Remus broke off, and stared at Harry's eyes. "James why are your eyes green?" Remus had an amused expression on his face. "That's not all moony! Look!" Sirius pulled Harry's bangs back to uncover the scar on his forehead. Remus laughed, while Harry tried desperately to push Sirius's arm away. As soon as Harry could push Sirius away from him, he flattened his bangs over his forehead. "So James, are you going to tell us what's wrong or are we going to have to find out the hard way?" Asked Sirius with an evil grin spreading across his face. Harry took a few steps away from Sirius afraid of what he might do. "Err well um. I think I should go to the hospital wing." Sirius Placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think that's a good idea Prongs I'll go with you!" Harry took a few more steps back words. "No no! I'm fine I can go there on my own." Sirius looked hurt. "But James." He called out as Harry ran towards the portrait hole. He needed to see Dumbledor and he needed to see him quickly.  
  
James who had just been dueling with Severus, found that he had some how been mysteriously transported, somewhere else in Hogwarts, in a corridor he, Sirius, Remus and Peter had only walked through once or twice, while under their anamagi forms. James decided to head back up to the Griffindor Common room while muttering under his breath. "When I lay my hands on him the greasy haired git, will regret he had ever been born." He thundered his way out of that corridor and up the staircase towards the Griffindor commons. Once he got to the portrait, he tried to give the password. "Hippogriff." The fat lady in the portrait tutted and said "That is not the password. No password no entrance." James gawked at the portrait. "But, that is the password! It's the password we've been using! Don't tell me you've changed it!" The lady in the portrait ignored his comment. Just as James was about to tear the portrait off the wall. A red haired boy that looked about his age, accompanied by girl with frizzy hair came striding over to him. "Harry! You forgot password? We'll let you in." Said the boy grinning at him. "Porlock" The portrait swung open. "After you Harry." Said the read headed boy. But James didn't move. "My name's not Harry. Who are you?" Ron and Hermione stared at him, and noticed that Harry seemed to be missing his scar and his eyes and nose looked a little different too. "Oh sorry." Said Ron "I don't believe I've seen you in Griffindor before what's your name? What Year are you in?" Asked Ron a little Suspiciously. James grinned at him "I thought every one would know who I am! You haven't seen me? I'm on your own houses Quidditch team!" Ron gapped at the guy who resembled Harry. Hermione who had been staring at him with her mouth open gasped. And jabbed Ron, who was about to argue with this strange boy, in his arm with her elbow. "Owe Herm." but Hermione cut him off. "Why you're James Potter aren't you?" Ron gawked at James for a moment. James's grin grew wider. "Doesn't get out much does he?" He asked Hermione. Than pushing them aside he walked into the common room and started looking around for Sirius and Remus. Ron and Hermione ran over to him as quickly as they could. "Err James. I don't think you'll find who you're looking for here." James looked over at Hermione frowning. "How would you know who I'm looking for? I don't believe I've ever met either of you." Hermione smiled at him. "My name is Hermione Granger and he," She said pointing at Ron. "Is Ron Weasley." James smiled at them. "Pleased to meet you, now I must find Sirius if you know where he is." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of sadness. "He...He's not here." Said Hermione. "Well where is he?" asked James looking a little worried at the sad looks on their faces. "We can't tell you that." Answered Ron. "I think maybe you should come with us to Dumbldor's office." Said Hermione. James having no idea at what was going on, followed Ron and Hermione out through the portrait. 


	2. Snivellus

A/n Hey. lol I think I messed up on the last chapter, by saying that Ron was the seeker. I meant keeper... so I quickly changed that. Thanks for telling me the mistake! :) Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! I love getting reviews!  
  
Chapter 2 Snivellus  
  
Harry quickly dashed out of the common room, searching for Professor Dumbledore. While running down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office Harry bumped into a boy about his own age with lank greasy hair, pallid skin, and a hooked nose. Harry recognized this boy as a sixteen year old Severus Snape. Harry flinched, he didn't want to start dueling with him at that moment, especially when he had no idea what his being there, at that moment, would do to the future. Harry tried to push Snape aside, but Snape stopped him. "Going some where Potter?" Snape smirked at him. "Yeah, and I don't see how it's any of your business Snape." Said Harry coolly, but Snape ignored that comment. "Oh, so we've stopped using that horrid nick name have we? And what, may I ask, is that on your forehead?" asked Snape snidely. Harry stood there, and glowered at Snape. "Oh and I see we've changed your eye color to match that of your girl friend the mudblood Evans's I see, how very touching." After hearing that Comment Harry whipped out his wand, but Snape was too quick for him. Harry ended up with a big slash across the front of his robes. "Oh I see we're losing our touch, eh Potter?" At that moment any pity Harry had for Snape, after seeing how his father had treated him in the pensive, was soon forgotten. It took Harry two seconds to have Snape pinned against the wall. "Just give me one reason why I shouldn't." But Harry was cut off by a shriek coming from somewhere behind him.  
  
"JAMES! Drop him, right now!" Harry turned around to see a girl with dark red hair and green oval eyes. Harry gasped "Mu... I mean. Evans! Err It's not what it looks like you see he." "I don't care what he did Potter!" Lily was fuming. "I thought I told you to leave him alone! I told you the next time I see you fighting with. with him, I'll go strai." Lily stopped talking when she noticed Harry's eyes. "Potter! What have you done! Why are your eyes the same color as. the same color as mine?" Lily stammered looking extremely annoyed with him. Just than they heard footsteps racing down the hall. To Harry's relief the footsteps belonged to Sirius and Remus. Sirius's face lit up when he saw Snape pinned to the wall. Remus looked off to the distance pretending he didn't notice that Harry had his wand out, with Snape pinned to the wall. Lily ran off in the opposite direction as soon as she saw Sirius and Remus approaching. "Hey Evans!" Sirius called out to her. "Where are you off to? I hope it's not to find a teacher, you little snitch!" Sirius turned back to Snape with an evil grin on his face. "So James, what are we going to do with Snivellus today? Wanna see what kind of underwear he has on or." Remus interrupted them. "Err I have a few important things to do in the Library. so I'll just meet you two there." Remus dashed off towards the library. "So it looks like Snivellus got himself stuck to a wall... again. It looks like you haven't learnt the first lesson we taught you Snivellus. Oh well, we can always teach you a new one." Said Sirius grinning mischievously.  
  
Snape glared at Sirius. "Let me down, right now Potter, or I'll curse that mudblood girlfriend of yours. Oh wait." said Snape with malichious laughter. "She isn't your girlfriend is she? She has a lot of sense for a mudblood, enough sense to see what a mangy little mutt you are." Sirius pulled out his wand, and started to approach Snape. "Don't come near me you traitor to pure bloods, you are just as bad as that little mudblood Potter has been chasing around for the last 4 years. I just had my robes cleaned I don't want you to dirty them up by touching them."  
  
Sirius laughed at his last comment. "I don't think it's possible for me to dirty them up more than they already are. You see as soon as you put them on they were covered in filth, from your hands touching that greasy hair of yours." Just as Sirius was about to raise his wand Professor McGonagal stepped in. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! What do you think you're doing? Put him down this instant! I will be taking 10 points each from Griffindor. And you will both be receiving detention for one week." Snape smirked at Harry and Sirius. "I don't see why you should think this is funny I will be taking 10 points from Slytherin as well for slashing James's Robes. Now return to your common rooms all of you!" Harry removed the spell from Snape, and placed him back on the ground. Snape scowled at Harry than retreated off toward the dungeons. Sirius tried to grab Harry's arm, but Harry wouldn't let him. "Err I'll catch up with you, I need a word with Professor McGonagal." Sirius gave Harry a puzzled look, than headed off towards Griffindor tower alone.  
  
"Professor I need to see Dumbldore, it's an emergency." Professor McGonagall gave Harry a suspicious look and decided not to question him about his appearance. They headed off towards the Gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbldores office. She gave the password "Peppermint imps." And the Gargoyle sprung to life than moved out of the way. Professor McGonagall ushered Harry up the staircase leading to Dumbldores office. Harry entered Dumbledores office to find that it looked much the same as the last time he had been there. Interesting objects covered many shelves, he found Faux, Dumbldores pet phoenix, resting on a perch. The many Portraits of sleeping wizards still lined the walls, and he could see that the sorting hat was sitting on the top of a really tall shelf. For a moment Harry looked around for the sword he pulled from it the year he destroyed the diary of Tom Riddle. Than he realized that it was quite a few years before he was even born.  
  
Professor McGonagall announced Harry's presence than quietly left. Just like his office Dumbldore didn't look much different from the last time Harry had seen him. The only difference was that he didn't look quite as old. Dumbldore slowly walked towards Harry and observed his appearance."Err Professor I." Dumbldore cut him off "You're not James." "Yes," said Harry looking bewildered at how calmly Dumbldore could take this. "I don't know what happened. one moment I was wondering down a corridor the next I wind up on the floor in the Griffindor common room not even in my own time." Dumbldore considered Harry for a moment, than spoke. "James was your father was he not?" Harry nodded. "Do you know what might have caused me to go into the past? Or what might bring me back?" asked Harry. Dumbldore sighed. "Alas I wish I had the answer to everything. But I don't. I don't know what might have caused this to happen. I assume your father has been transferred to your time. Which would be very good if he were, that would cause less suspicion." Dumbldore sighed. "It might take a while for me to figure this out. Until then Potter, I must urge you not to talk about what happens in the future to anyone, tampering with time is extremely dangerous." With that, Dumbdore excused Harry from his office.  
  
James, Hermione and Ron headed off from the portrait, down the corridor towards Dumbledors office. "Can one of you please explain to me what's going on? Why do we need to see Dumbledore?" Asked James sounding a bit put off. Hermione and Ron exchanged awkward looks. "We think Dumbldore could explain this all better than we can." Said Hermione. Just as they approached the gargoyle leading to Dumbldore's office. Professor Snape stepped out. Hermione gasped. "Err Professor Snape!" James gapped at Hermione. "Professor WHAT?" yelled James, with a shocked look on his face. Snape eyed James suspiciously. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here Mr. Potter." Spat Snape. James stared at Professor Snape awestruck. Snape glared at James. "Trying to look more like your father, Mr. Potter? Why did you change your eye color to match his, you already have his personality, why not go for the whole package eh? I seem to remember." Hermione cut him off. "Please Professor, we must speak with Professor Dumbldore it's important that we see him." Snape's eyes narrowed, as he studied the agitated look on Hermione's face. Before he could make a further comment, Professor Dumbldore stepped out from behind the gargoyle, as if expecting to see them.  
  
"Please excuse us Severus." "Snivellus!" gasped James with an absolute look of dismay on his face. A huge look of out rage spread across Snapes face. "I thought I told you, to NEVER speak of that!" Snape glared at James, who looked confused. "Speak of what?" asked James looking a bit perplexed. Dumbldore sensing a huge problem was about to occur stepped in. "Severus, it is important that I speak to these individuals in private, if you will excuse us." Snape, not wanting to start an argument with Dumbldore grudgingly stepped aside giving James a look of complete loathing that James was only too happy to return.  
  
James, Hermione and Ron followed Dumbldore into his office. Dumbeldore took a seat in a large comfortable looking chair behind his desk than he pointed to three empty chairs sitting in front of him. "Please take a seat, this might be a while." Hermione, James and Ron obliged and each took a seat in a nice and comfortable old chair. Dumbldore gazed at James for a moment. James leaned back on his chair and asked the question, Dumbldore had been waiting for sometime. "How did I get here? And will I be able to return?" Dumbldore smiled at James. "So I see you've figured out that you somehow traveled to the future." James smiled broadly at Dumbldore. "I figured as much, How am I to get back?" Dumbldore frowned at James. "That's something that my past self will figure out. In the mean time I must ask you to refrain from asking too many questions about your future. Even if it does save a few lives, it could have a disastrous effect. You can't change the past as much as you can't change your destiny." "Save lives?" James asked bewildered. "But who's lives will I save if." "Aw That, I can't tell you, knowing how mischievous you were. or are at school, you would probably tell the very people you would wish to save. You can't save them, you must understand that, if you do somehow figure out who was destined to leave this world, for that I truly am sorry." Hermione and Ron looked grievously down at their feet. "However, until my past self figures out how to put everything right, I shall have to ask of you to pose as your son, Harry. Please, don't get Harry into too much trouble as he had already crossed the line so many times, even though they were, err, for the right reasons. Professor Snape. Yes James, he is a professor and you must treat him with respect." Said Dumbldore glancing at the look of disgust on James's face. "As I was saying, Professor Snape, would only be too happy to find a reason for Harry to be expelled or suspended from school." James jumped out of his chair in outrage forgetting for a moment that Dumbldore was in the room. "Why that no good slimy, greasy haired git!" Dumbldore quickly rose up from his chair. "James! Any rivalry you might have had with Professor Snape must be kept to yourself it is extremely important that you don't go looking for trouble! You are not back in your school days you are Harry now, and you must try to at least act like him. Ron and Hermione are Harry's closest friends. They will help you."  
  
James frowned for a moment. "Does this mean I wont be able to play Quidditch for a while?" Asked James with a worried look on his face. Ron beamed at James. "Oh no, not at all, in fact, Harry is the best one on the team, next to me of course." James grinned. "Really? Which position does he play?" Ron smiled. "Seeker." James looked delighted to hear that. "Excellent! That's my position as well! Like father like son eh?" "Exactly" said Dumbldore more seriously. "That's why people will so easily mistake you for Harry, even if your eyes are a different color than his." "Why? What color are his eyes?" Asked James curiously. "Green, and I already planned out an excuse for your eye color changing. You were experimenting with a new charm that you were learning on your own and it messed up, thus changing your eye color."  
  
James didn't think that was a very good excuse but since he couldn't come up with anything himself he decided to go with it. "Err Professor?" asked Hermione; Dumbldore looked up at her. "What about. the scar?" Dumbldore smiled at Hermione and pulled a pencil, that resembled eyeliner, out of his desk. "Use this." He handed the pencil to James. "Draw a lightening bolt shape on your forehead ever 5 hours, a scar should appear, Ron will tell you how its supposed to look."  
  
Dumbldore dismissed them from his office with one last warning that he should return in exactly five days from their first meeting. 


	3. Marauding time

A/n In the reviews someone asked something about Harry having a lifetime ban from Quidditch I assumed that the life time ban would have been lifted by Dumbldore, once that awful DADA teacher left Hogwarts. And because the ministry finally came to their senses around the end of book 5. ;) Thank you for the reviews everyone!  
  
Chapter 3: Marauding time  
  
After the discussion with Dumbldore, Harry headed off towards Griffindor tower feeling a bit worried if he would ever be able to return to his time, and he wondered what would happen if Dumbldore could not find a way to send him back.  
  
Once Harry reached the common room he found Sirius waiting for him in the chair front of the fireplace. Sirius grinned once he saw Harry approach.  
  
It was late at night, the only people in the common room were Harry, Sirius and Peter. Harry wondered where Remus was, and why Sirius looked so excited. Than Harry realized that, that night must be a full moon. "Prongs! What took you so long?" Asked Sirius picking up something Harry recognized as the invisibility cloak. "We were worried that we would have to leave with out you." Sirius gave Harry a cheeky smile. "I grabbed this from your trunk, I hope you don't mind." He threw the invisibility cloak at Harry.  
  
Harry, having realized that Sirius and Peter would be expecting him to turn into a stag, felt a strange surge of panic. "Err I think I'll just sit this one out thanks." The smile on Sirius's face vanished. "I don't understand! We've been plotting this all month!" Harry sighed. "I'm sorry." Harry looked down at the floor, he really wished, at this moment, that he had taken the time to become an animagi just like his father. He gave Sirius a sad look. "I'm really tired, I should get to bed I had a long day."  
  
Harry turned around and started to walk towards the dorm rooms, but before he could reach the staircase Sirius grabbed his shoulder. "Prongs we're going, we've been looking forward to this all month. You'll feel less tire once we get there. Trust me." Sirius seemed so persistent that they go on this adventure, Harry realized that he would not be able to win.  
  
Harry Sirius and Peter climbed out from behind the portrait hole than covered them selves up with the invisibility cloak. Harry cringed at the thought of having to be under the cloak with Peter Pettigrew, the person who was responsible for the betrayal and death of his parents. They crept down the empty corridors being as quiet as possible. "Do you see anyone coming?" Whispered Sirius to Peter. Harry heard the crinkle of paper as Peter pulled out the Marauders map. "Mrs. Norris is on the second floor corridor and Filch is roaming around the third." Whispered Peter. Harry could hear Sirius swear under his breath. "We're going to have to be really careful. I could have sworn that Mrs. Norris could sense us last time we tried to pass her under the invisibility cloak."  
  
Once they got past Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris the headed out threw the doors and stepped out on the grounds. Harry could feel his stomach lurch as they drew nearer and nearer towards the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack. Once they reached the Whomping Willow Harry say Peter transform himself into a rat, than watched as he crept along and pressed the knot on the tree to make it stand still. Harry tried to tell Sirius that he would be unable to do that, that night. But before he could say a word Sirius had already transformed into his dog form, and bounded off after Peter. Leaving Harry all alone.  
  
Harry, not wanting to come face to face with a fully-grown werewolf. Grabbed the invisibility cloak and ran as fast as he could towards the castle. He would have to explain to Sirius later, why he wasn't there. Once Harry reached the entrance hall he could hear off in the distance snarling and growling. He knew that in any moment, that the snarling and growling would come closer, and he didn't want to be around when it did. He dashed up the many staircases leading off towards many different corridors. Once he reached the portrait of the fat lady he quickly gave the password and scrambled inside. Once he reached the 6th year boys dormitory, he realized that he didn't know which bed would be his, so he scrambled into the nearest empty bed he could find than fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
After what seemed like only a few minutes of sleep he found himself being roughly awoken by Sirius. "Prongs! What do you think you're doing?" Sirius sounded extremely upset. "First you ditch us! Than you sleep in my bed!" He pushed Harry out of his bed. Harry stumbled towards the next empty bed but as he was about to crawl under the covers, Sirius growled. "What are you doing? That's where Remus sleeps!" Harry felt his face grow hot, so he stumbled into the empty bed next to that one, since he didn't hear another word from Sirius he figured it was his.  
  
James Ron and Hermione left Dumbldore's office feeling a bit confused as to why he wanted them to return to his office in exactly five days. They headed off towards Griffindor tower. Before they reached the portrait James stopped them. "Do you know if Harry has my cloak? Or if he somehow came across the marauders map?" James looked curiously at Ron and Hermione. "Oh yeah." Said Ron. "He inherited the cloak from you, and he got the map from my brothers, who are mischief makers them selves. They run a joke shop." James looked delighted to hear this. "Is that so? Sirius, Remus Peter and I were arguing if we should destroy the map or leave it somewhere clever for future mischief makers after we graduate." Ron laughed. "It certainly helped them loads. I bet they would love to meet you." Hermione gave Ron and James a disapproving look. James grinned at Hermione. "You remind me a bit of a girl that I go to school with. She always Disapproved of my friends and I, especially when she caught us teaching Snivellous a lesson." Hermione glared at James.  
  
Once they reached the portrait and gave the password. James quickly dashed up to the boys' dormitory followed by Ron. When they reached the dorm James asked Ron which bed was Harry's. Ron pointed to the one next to his. James opened went through Harry's trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak and Marauders map.  
  
James gave a triumphant laugh. Than ran towards the door and headed back towards the Griffindor common room. Where he saw Hermione working on a complicated looking essay on ancient runes. When Ron caught up with him. James grinned at them; Hermione looked up and gave him a suspicious look. "What are you up to?" James's grin grew wider. "I was wondering if you two would want to help me pull a prank on, dear old Professor Snape." Hermione's mouth fell open from shock. "But James! We could get into big trouble. He's a Professor! You heard what Dumbldore said!" James ignored Hermione. "From what I hear he's a bullying git, he deserves what's coming to him." Hermione looked over at Ron for help, but Ron looked interested in what James had to say. "Besides we won't get caught I'm an expert." Hermione looked at James in disbelief. "Ron you know we mustn't go off looking for trouble. Say something." Ron acted as if he didn't hear Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave James an exasperated look. She was beginning to dislike him more and more. "You don't want to get Harry expelled do you?" James gawked at Hermione. "I wont get Harry into any trouble, we have the map and invisibility cloak, he wont know what hit him, besides I want to get him back for trying to get Harry kicked out of school." Hermione's eye's narrowed. "He knows about the invisibility cloak. And did it ever occur to you that Snape dislikes Harry because of you?" James ignored Hermione. "Fine you don't have to come if you don't want to." Than he looked at Ron. "Are you in or am I going to have to do this on my own." Ron hesitated for a moment than picked up the invisibility cloak. "Ron don't! If you go along with him I sear I will go straight to." James cut her off. "So you're going to rat us out to the headmaster are you? Go ahead I don't care, as long as Snape pays for what he does." Hermione didn't reply she snatched up her homework and quills and marched off towards the staircase leading to the 6th year girls' dorm room.  
  
James sighed as he watched Hermione walk away from them. Than he turned to Ron. "Are you ready?" Ron nodded. After making sure that the common room was empty, James Covered Ron and himself with the invisibility cloak. Together the crept out from behind the portrait. They slowly and carefully headed off towards the Slytherin dungeons. They checked the map to make sure the coast was clear. Once they saw that Snape was in his office and that Filch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere near the dungeons. They decided to make their move. But there was one thing they didn't notice was that, Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle were making their way through the corridors toward the dungeons. James and Ron carefully crept into Snapes office where they found him going over potion ingredients for the next day and double checking his stocks to make sure no student had stolen any recently.  
  
James lifted his wand hand, but before he could pull his arm out from under the cloak to cast a spell they heard a knock on the door. Snape answered the door to let Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in. "Ah Mr. Malfoy how may I help you?" Malfoy frowned at Snape. "I was wondering if I could have your permission to get a book out of the restricted section of the library." Malfoy handed Snape a piece of paper. Snape glanced at it, than signed it. Malfoy grinned than left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Snape turned back to his work.  
  
"Lets follow the blond boy, see what he's up to, I don't like the look in his eyes." whispered James. They slowly and carefully left Snape's office and followed Malfoy into the Slytherin Common room. They could hear Malfoy laugh mirthlessly. "If this works out, we could make potter wish he had never, been born." Crabbe and Goyle snickered uncontrollably. "Potter is going to pay, for helping that mudblood loving fool, place our fathers in prison." A crooked smile spread across Malfoys face. "One sip of this potion is enough to send anyone to St. Mungo's." Malfoy took the piece of paper, folded it up and placed it in his pocket than he, Crabbe and Goyle headed off to their dorm. James started to follow but Ron held him back. "What are you doing?" Asked James bewilderedly. "We can't follow them there! Are you crazy they'll hear us!" James sighed. "Alright but we must figure out what they're up to." Ron and James quietly left the Slytherin common room than headed off toward Griffindor tower, forgetting about Snape.  
  
James crawled into bed and removed his glasses than stared at the ceiling. Wondering what it was that everyone was trying so desperately to keep from him, and why. He wondered whom it was that he would want to save. He couldn't really think of any one. He drifted off to sleep, with his mind still so full of thoughts. 


	4. Finding out the truth

A/n Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I think they're really cool ;) oh and. I saw an interview that JK Rowling did.. She said James was a chaser. But in the 1st movie it said he was a seeker.. And in the 5th book he nicked a snitch. So I'm a little confused. That's why I decided against that interview and went with him being a seeker. (Just incase any one had ever read that interview) anyway.. sorry it took me so long to get this up. my internet keeps disconnecting me.  
  
Chapter 4: Finding out the truth.  
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by loud snores coming from the direction where Peter slept. Harry glared over at Peter, he had a desire to harm him while he slept, but he knew he mustn't do that. He was supposed to pretend to be James, his father. He also knew that killing Peter might have a negative effect on the future, as much as he hated to admit that.  
  
Harry looked around to see if Sirius was still asleep, but he found that his bed was empty. Harry decided to head off towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Once he got there he discovered that the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky outside, was a clear blue, with a few clouds. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Perfect weather to play Quidditch, if there was any practice that day. Harry found Sirius and Remus sitting together towards the end of the Griffindor table, Harry took a seat across from them. "Hey, Padfoot! I'm really sorry about last night." Sirius didn't look up from his breakfast; he just sat there looking a bit angry.  
  
Harry looked over at Remus, who looked pale and extremely tired. He had bags under his eyes and looked as if he were about to fall face forward into his cold cereal. Remus sighed and glanced over at Sirius. "He's not talking to you because you ditched us last night." Harry dreaded that this kind of thing would happen. Harry decided that the best thing to do was to apologize to Sirius. "I'm sorry Padfoot. I couldn't be there tonight because I felt exhausted." Sirius continued to stare at his breakfast. Harry hoped he didn't ruin his father's friendship with Sirius, he looked over at Remus for help. "Look." Said Remus. "We've all been through enough, Prongs seems really sorry for what happened last night. You two can just sit there sulking all day but I've got to get to the Library." Remus stood up and started to leave but stopped when he saw Snape walking towards them.  
  
Sirius finally looked up from the table, and glared at Snape. "What do you want, Snivellus?" Snape's eyes narrowed. "I wanted to tell Potter not to get his hopes up, about beating Slytherin at Quidditch next week." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why not? He seemed to be able beat Slytherin every other time. What's so different about this time?" Snape smirked. "The difference, Black, is that I made the team, as the new seeker." Harry who was taking a sip of pumpkin juice at the time, nearly choked. Sirius, on the other hand, started to roar with laughter, causing everyone at the table to turn their heads, and stare curiously at him. "Awe that would make it SO much easier for Griffindor to beat Slytherin then, wont it?" Snape frowned. "I wouldn't laugh, Black! I'll give Griffindor a humiliating defeat they soon won't forget." Remus snorted. "I don't think that's possible Snivellus. Even if you are as good as you say you are, James would still most likely beat you." Harry grinned at Remus and Sirius, but Sirius gave him a look that told him, that he was still mad with him. Snape walked off looking bitter. "Aww is ickle Snivelly scared of being defeated his first game?" Sirius called after him.  
  
Remus stared at Harry as if trying to figure something out. "James, do you want to join me in going to the library? I need to have a word with you." Harry gave one last hopeful look at Sirius who still seemed to be ignoring him. "Alright." Said Harry hoping Remus wasn't about to tell him off for not being there that night.  
  
Remus and Harry headed off towards the library. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Harry. "I'll tell you when we get there." Answered Remus. Remus remained silent for the rest of the way. Once they got to the library, Remus led Harry towards a secluded table. After making sure no one was listening, he turned back to Harry.  
  
Remus stared at Harry for a little while. "I know you're not James." Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Wh... why do you say that?" Remus smiled. "Because James would never have left us like that, and he would never really act the way you're acting." Harry pretended to be interested in a book about '1001 ways to rid your self of pesky wizard pests.' "So. Are you going to tell me who you are?" Remus slowly took the book away from Harry. Harry decided he would have to tell someone eventually, and that he could trust Remus. So he told Remus his story of what happened and where he came from.  
  
After he finished telling his story, Remus sighed, and didn't speak for a moment. Harry wondered if Remus believed him. Finally Remus spoke. "So. Dumbldore doesn't know what happened?" Harry shook his head. Remus frowned. "I agree with him, what ever you know about our futures you must keep it quiet. even if it's not a very bright future." Harry looked down at his hands. "I know that might sound tough, but it's important that we not know." Harry was about to argue when Peter walked over to them and sat down. "Good morning Moony! Morning Prongs!" He grinned at Harry. "Sirius said I might find you guys here, I asked him why he wasn't coming. He mumbled something about not wanting to waste a nice Sunday, with the likes of James."  
  
Harry glared at Peter, who didn't seem to notice, or pretended not to. "Don't worry Prongs, he can't stay mad at you, you two are inseparable." Harry just sat there, not wanting to look at Peter. "Anyway James, it's a nice day, do you want to show me some of those new Quidditch moves you've been practicing?" Peter looked excited. Harry rolled his eye's, he always knew Peter was such a pathetic little suck up. Remus looked curiously at the way Harry acted around Peter. Harry decided to pretend to look like he enjoyed the way Peter behaved around him.  
  
Remus looked at Peter for a few moments than said. "Err. Peter I don't think James feels like practicing right now. We kind of need to have a private discussion for a few minutes, if that's all right." Peter looked hurt. "Well. I guess. I'll go see what Padfoot's up to." He walked away from them, sulking.  
  
After watching Peter leave, Remus focussed his attention back on Harry. "So. You're James's son?" Remus grinned. "From looking at your eyes I can tell James must have finally gotten that date with Lily." Harry smiled. "Yeah... Lily's my mum." Remus laughed. "I can tell you seem, to act more like her than James... they must have raised you well..." Harry's smile faded from his face. Remus must have noticed as well because he started to frown. "Did something happen.no. I don't think should know." Harry looked Mournfully into Remus's eyes that seemed to tell him enough. "Couldn't I." Started Harry, but Remus shook his head as if he knew that Harry was going to ask him if he could tell him what happened to James and Lily.  
  
They decided that they should head back up to Griffindor tower and see if Sirius was ready to talk to Harry again. They both hoped that Sirius would forgive him for what happened that night. And they both privately agreed not to tell him that Harry wasn't James, they knew that Sirius would either not believe them or he would start asking too many questions.  
  
Once they Reached Griffindor Harry and Remus found Sirius and Peter sitting in the comfy chairs next to the fireplace. Harry decided to let Sirius come around on his own. He didn't want to make Sirius any angrier with him than he already was. Harry was about to walk up the staircase when he heard Sirius yell something at him. "Hey, Prongs! Want to come over here for a minute, I have something that I want to say."  
  
Harry slowly turned around and walked towards Sirius. "Prongs. I'm really sorry that I was ignoring you all morning. I guess I must have over reacted. We're still friends right?" Harry felt relieved. "Of course!" Sirius grinned. He looked very handsome, as he swept some loose hair out of his eyes. Remus, wormtail and I were about to head down to the kitchens, would you like to join us, Prongs?" Sirius looked hopefully at him. Harry smiled. "Alright." Sirius's eyes lit up. "Err so are we going now?" Sirius nodded. "Yes but first you should get your cloak. and Peter has the map."  
  
Harry dashed up to their dorm room and rifled through his trunk. Once he found his cloak he grabbed it and ran back down to the common room where Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting for him. They headed out of the portrait hole than threw the cloak over them selves.  
  
Once they got to the portrait of fruit in front of the kitchens they tickled the pair, it opened to let them in. It occurred to Harry that he never really wondered how they were able to figure out all these secrets about Hogwarts, even in their Animagus forms. Harry, Remus, Sirius and Peter entered the kitchen, where they were greeted by many house elves bearing trays of food.  
  
"Is there any thing we might get you, sirs?" Squeaked a Scrawny looking house elf with a long pointed nose. Sirius grinned and turned. "Too bad my house elf was never as nice towards me as this one." Sirius cleared his throat. "Yes, we would like to have some of that dessert you're cooking for lunch." Peter cut in "And we would also like some more of those sweets we had last night to." The house elf looked eagerly at Sirius and Peter. "I can get you some of those sweets as you wish sirs. But the dessert isn't ready yet and might take a while." Sirius sighed. "Well hurry it up then! We're starved." Harry knew Hermione would lecture Sirius on the treatment of house elves, if she were there.  
  
The house-elves hurriedly dashed around the kitchen putting together 4 dessert dishes. The dessert they were to have for lunch was some kind of pastry covered in custard. Once they finished preparing the dessert dishes they handed the dessert dishes to Sirius and the sweets to Peter. "We better get a flask of Pumpkin juice as well." Said Remus. "Good idea Moony!" Sirius asked the scrawny elf for the pumpkin juice, it quickly dashed off and returned with a flask of Pumpkin juice and handed it to Remus.  
  
After they left the kitchen they decided to head out to the grounds and have picnic. Once they found a nice spot near the lake, they started to feast on their stolen sweets. While Harry was working on his pastry covered in custard. Snape spotted them and started sneaking over. "Ah and here comes the entertainment!" Grinned Sirius as he took out his wand. Peter looked delighted, Remus and Harry, on the other hand, exchanged worried looks.  
  
Harry wanted to stop Sirius, but Remus gave Harry a look, as if saying not to make any one suspicious of him, and to just go along with Sirius. Harry took out his wand and forced a grin on his face trying to looks convincing. "Hey Snivellus! It's nice of you to drop by, but we never invite flea ridden pests to our picnics." Called out Sirius. "Yeah especially if it's a flea ridden pest by the name of Snape." Said Peter trying to be funny. Sirius rolled his eyes. Snape tried to turn and run, but Sirius stopped him. "Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted, binding Snapes arms and legs together. "Wingardium Leviosa" And he was up in the air. "Should I leave him to you James? I know how much you love to." But he stopped when he saw the horrified look on Harry's face. He couldn't take much more, of this; he still wanted to think of his father as a nice guy. "STOP it!" He yelled. "Stop it right now!" Sirius gapped at Harry. Harry dropped his pastry and took off towards the school, unable to stand much more of Sirius's taunting of Snape.  
  
Once he reached his dorm he threw himself on his bed. He wished he had never been sent back to his father's time. As much as Snape tried to have him believe in his own time, he wasn't like his father at all. He didn't randomly pick on people he didn't like; they would have to be picking on him first. A few hours later Remus and Sirius entered the dorm. "Err...I wanted to apologize. I didn't know that you didn't feel like harassing Snape today." Said Sirius. Harry didn't reply. Remus looked pitifully at Harry. "I think we should leave him alone for a while." They left Harry alone with his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
James woke up the next morning forgetting where he was when he saw the redheaded kid sleeping in the bed near his bed. Than he remembered what happened the previous day. He thought it was just a strange dream, but apparently all that really had happened. After he got up and got dressed, he went down to the Griffindor common room, and was about to head off to the great hall to have some breakfast, when Colin Creevey ran up to him. "Hey Harry!" James looked puzzled when he saw how excited this boy was to see him. He grinned. "Hi. err. you." Colin looked ecstatic. "Hey Harry where's your scar? Why are your eyes a different color? Hey Harry, wanna see a new trick I learned!?" James was over whelmed by his popularity with this kid. James liked being the center of attention. So he followed Colin over to where a bunch of 5th years were huddled up together. Craning over a box of Canary creams that one of them got from Fred and George's joke-shop.  
  
James was about to ask Colin what his trick was, but Hermione, looking rather ticked off, rushed over and grabbed James's arm. "What did you do last night?" She asked, her angry face forming into a worried expression. James grinned and thought about taunting Hermione for a little while. But judging by the look on her face, he decided against that, so he told her exactly what had happened. "Hermione looked a bit relieved and worried at the same time, relieved that they didn't prank Snape and worried about what Malfoy was up to. "What do you think we should do about Malfoy?" Asked Hermione. James thought, for a few moments. "I think we should keep an eye on him. To see what happens." Hermione agreed with him.  
  
James and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. After they took their seats at the Griffindor table and sat down. Hedwig flew in with a letter for Harry. Since James didn't know about Hedwig it took him a moment to realize he had a message. He took the letter from her. And offered her some cereal. She accepted his offer than took off. James opened the letter it was from Hagrid. James read aloud the letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Come over to my place for tea 'round 4:00 I have something to tell you. Hagrid  
  
James was a bit baffled by this letter; he wondered what Hagrid would want to talk to him about. Hermione looked a bit anxious. "Ja.. Harry I don't think you should really have any chats with anyone in case. You find something out about yourself. You know." James shook his head. "I think I should... I'd like to talk to Hagrid, see what he's up to these days." Hermione was about to reply, when Ron walked up to them and sat down. James told Ron about his message from Hagrid. Ron agreed with James to visit Hagrid.  
  
Later that afternoon they headed off across the grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was waiting for them, with fang his boarhound. They knocked on his door. Hagrid answered the door looking happy about something. "Please come in Harry. Hermione... Ron." Hagrid beamed at them. "I think you three would be thrilled to know abou' the next creature I get ter show the class." "What cla." James interrupted, but was elbowed by Hermione. "Right." Said James. "I mean what classification is this interesting specimen you are showing to the.err. class?" Hagrid smiled. "Well. that depends on wha you mean by classification."  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't like the sound of Hagrid's voice. "Hagrid.. If it's anything dangerous." Said Hermione looking nervous. "Dangerous? Naw it's not really dangerous." Replied Hagrid. James looked curiously at Hagrid. "Well then. what is it?" Hagrid grinned. "Maybe I shouldn't tell ya. best wait fer class tomorrow."  
  
After they had tea with Hagrid, they left his hut, to wander around and tell James a little bit about who's who and how much Hogwarts had changed since he was there. "So Hagrid is a teacher now? The last thing I remember is finding out that he was expelled in his third year. Ron and Hermione told James about their adventures, they left out a few important facts that James wanted to know, like why everything happened to Harry, and they decided not to tell him about his death or the death of his closest friend. They knew that it would be almost impossible to shield him from the truth for very long, some one was bound to mention something to him. They went back up to Griffindor tower. While Hermione and Ron were busy with Prefect duties, James snuck off towards the dorm rooms. And decided to look through Harry's trunk to see if he could find out something by himself if Ron and Hermione weren't going to help him. Finally James found a book, a book with pictures in it. He looked through it and saw wedding pictures of a man that looked like himself with a lady that looked a lot like Lily. Standing next to them, was a handsome looking man with a great looking smile that James recognized as Sirius.  
  
James grinned while looking through the photo album. But all the pictures of him ended with a picture of, his future self, standing next to a future Lily holding their future child. James wondered why they all stopped there. Why weren't there any other pictures of them with Harry on any family outings? Certainly Harry would have pictures of that. James decided to look through Harry's trunk again to see if he missed another photo album. He gave up when he realized he couldn't find one. He decided to find Ron and Hermione instead and ask them.  
  
He wondered where Sirius, Remus and Peter were, that is, if they were all still alive. For the first time in a long time he felt panic, he hurriedly searched the commons for Ron and Hermione. When he couldn't find them he left the Griffindor commons to search the corridors for them.  
  
While he was running down one of the Corridors leading off towards the dungeons he ran into Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle. Malfoy grinned maliciously at James. "Ready to die potter? Just like your filthy mudblood mum and your foolishly stupid father. Or what about your dear friend Black, he was your God father wasn't he Potter? Pity you couldn't have moved from that muggle place you were staying at and in with him." James felt his stomach drop. He didn't know what to say or think, or even how to react on time when Malfoy hit him with a spell knock him out. He felt himself fall but that was it he couldn't feel anything else. 


	5. A mirror into the future and into the pa...

A/N sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I keep getting interrupted, than my internet stops working for a little while. The part with James Hermione and Ron is a little short. But I'm kind of in a hurry to put this up... Plus I don't want this to be too long of a chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: A Mirror into the Future and into the Past  
  
Harry had arisen, that night feeling a bit disoriented. He had slept in his clothes and still had his glasses on. He could see the Remus was asleep, but Sirius was missing from his bed. Harry wondered where Sirius was so late at night. Harry strode down to the common room to see if he could find Sirius, he looked around in the darkness and spotted a figure sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He walked over to that figure that was sitting there to find not Sirius, but Lily.  
  
Lily was sitting there staring blankly at the dying flames with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was clutching something in her hand. Harry thought about walking over to her but decided not to, thinking it would be better to give her privacy. He started to quietly walk away, when she turned around and spotted him. "James?" She said while hurriedly drying her eyes. She didn't want him to know she had been crying. "What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked angrily. "Did you come down here to spy on me?" Lily glared at Harry, with a look of loathing.  
  
Harry slowly tried to back out of the room. "No, I was looking for Sirius, have you seen him." Lily's glare deepened. "Potter, what are you and Black up to?" Lily looked suspicious. "If you two are planning to 'visit' the Slytherin common room again, I swear I'll." What Lily would have done Harry, couldn't hear, Lily's lecture was drowned out by a loud sudden crash. Lily gasped. "James! What are the two of you up to? I demand to know at once!" Harry stared in the direction of the noise, than looked back at Lily. "I. I don't know."  
  
Lily wasn't going to give up that easily. "James, I don't believe you. I know you're up to something, but what, I have no idea, and I'm going to find out." Lily strode towards the portrait hole. Harry followed in pursuit. "Lily. I mean Evans, wait up!" Lily didn't stop she continued walking hurriedly towards the portrait hole.  
  
Once they stumbled through the portrait hole they heard another crash and 3 loud bangs. Harry and Lily started running through the corridors as fast as they could. Forgetting about Filch and what he could do to them if they got caught. They ran down three or four flights of stairs and found themselves heading towards the dungeons. Than they heard a loud meow coming from somewhere behind them, they turned around and saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, sitting there staring at them through her Lamp like eyes. Before they could stop her she slunk off in the darkness. Harry quickly looked around for a hiding place when he saw that the door to the potions classroom was a jar he grabbed Lily's arm, and they quietly snuck behind the door. And closed it behind them. They quickly looked around for a closet or a crawl space they could hide in. Harry wished he had brought his invisibility cloak.  
  
While they were busy looking around for a hiding place they didn't notice the two other people standing in the seemingly empty classroom. "Who's there?" Came a silky voice belonging to, Harry recognized as, Severus Snape. "James?" Came another voice he recognized that belonged to Sirius. "I knew you two were up to something." Sharply whispered Lily. "James!" said Lily angrily. "Why did you bring me here? To pull one of your many childish pranks on me to get me into trouble?" Lily sounded very anguished.  
  
Harry felt a hot prickling sensation on his face. "I did not!" said Harry angrily. "I had no idea Sirius would be down here. You came down here on your own! I was following you!" Lily's eyes narrowed she was about to say something else when they heard the door creak open, and saw the glow of a lantern.  
  
Sirius quickly took out the invisibility cloak and threw it over himself and Harry, while Lily and Snape were looking away from them. They crouch beneath a desk and watched as Filtch stepped into the room. Harry could see the angry look on Lily's face fade to a look of shock and Panic. Filch crept into the classroom an ugly grin spread across his face. "Miss. Evans, Mr. Snape the two of you are out of bounds at night in an empty classroom, alone, together." Lily and Snape quickly looked around the room for a sign of Sirius and Harry. "I don't know how I put up with you kids and your disgusting hormonal habits." Spat Filch. Lily blushed profusely. "Mr. Filch you can't think we were." But Filch cut her off. "You two were caught in the act. An empty class room alone at night. Seems a bit suspicious to me. You two will both be receiving a detention, I sure." Snape looked outraged and embarrassed so did Lily. Harry could tell the Sirius was holding back silent laughter as Filch grabbed them both by the necks of their robes, and started directing them towards his office.  
  
After Filch left with Lily and Snape, Sirius grabbed the back of Harry's cloak and started pulling him out of the classroom. They quickly and silently hurried along the corridors towards Griffindor tower. Once they got to the common room Sirius pulled the cloak off and dashed up the stairs toward the boys' dorms, Harry followed. Once they were up in their dorm Harry sat down on his bed. "Shouldn't we go back and try to help Lily?" Sirius snorted. "I always knew you liked her, but I'd never thought you'd stand up for her like that when she got what she deserved. She shouldn't have been sneaking around like that, prying into other people's business." Harry gaped at Sirius. "But we heard a loud noise coming from that direction. Who wouldn't be curious, what were you up to in the dungeons with Sna.. Snivellus anyway?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Prongs, I never thought I'd be the one to say this but you and Lily Evans really would make a cute couple nosing into other people's business like that." Harry ignored Sirius's comment. "If you two were up to something that could get you expelled.. I wouldn't like to see you get kicked out of school." Sirius laughed. "Relax James it's not like I got caught." Harry glared at Sirius. "Well you could have been." Sirius grinned. "What do you know anyway? How do you know if I was doing something against school rules? I could have been down there tutoring Snivellus for all you know." Sirius and Harry burst out laughing at the thought of him tutoring Snape.  
  
Harry decided to get some sleep if he was to attend a few of his father's classes the next day he wanted to be ready.  
  
The next morning Harry arose to Sirius and Peter arguing about something. "Sirius you could let me use it, just this one time." whined Peter. "NO! The last time I let you borrow something you either broke it or wrecked it. This is too valuable and important to become pieces of rubbish. Like that sneakoscope I let you borrow when you wanted to see if you were being lied to. The thing went so completely haywire that it blew up the moment you set foot in the common room!" Peter sobbed. "Please Sirius! I want to be able to be the one to keep in contact with James for once, while he's in Muggle studies, and we're in Divination."  
  
Harry sat up feeling a bit groggy. "What are the two of you arguing about?" Peter blushed and squeaked. "n..n..nothing Prongs.. nothing at all." Sirius rolled his eye's "He's just being bashful, he wanted to be the one to carry around the mirror today." Sirius grinned. "Don't worry James." Said Sirius catching the annoyed look on Harry's face. "I won't let him have it! It will shatter the moment he looks into it." Harry smiled with relief.  
  
Harry Sirius and Peter strode towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus was already at the Griffindor table waiting for them. Sirius and Harry took a seat on either side of Remus while Peter sat across the table from them. The four of them talked in low whispers about what happened that night. Sirius still refused to tell them what he was up to. As the table began to clear, Sirius stood up and said. "I think we better get to class you know how McGonagal gets when we're late." Harry gave Remus a worried look. He didn't know which classes he took separate from them. "Err.. Sirius, James and I need to have a word, you go on with out us and we'll catch up with you. You too Peter." Peter frowned, than stomped off muttering something under his breath. Sirius took one last look at Harry and Remus than shrugged his shoulders and left.  
  
Remus gave Harry a weak smile. "The only class you have separate from us is Muggle studies. You err took that class to try and get to know Evans a bit better by learning about the Muggle side of her. Sirius and Peter have Divination, while I have Ancient Runes. Other than that all our classes are the same." Harry felt relieved.  
  
Remus and Harry rushed over to the transfiguration class; they made it two seconds before class started. Harry quickly took a seat next to Sirius while Remus took a seat next to Peter. Sirius nudged Harry and pointed over towards Lily who was glaring at them. Sirius grinned at Harry. "She went from despising you Prongs, to purely loathing you. Good job." Harry frowned he didn't want the future relationship of his parents ruined. He had to figure out a way for him to make up for what he and Sirius did, if he wanted to continue existing.  
  
After Transfiguration they had charms, on their way to charms Lily finally walked up to them to speak her mind about the incident that happened that night. "Potter, you had no right to do that to me last night!" Her ears were starting to turn bright red, which reminded Harry of Ron whenever he was upset about something. Remus looked away than grabbed Peters arm and towed him off, not wanting to get involved, and not wanting Peter to get himself involved. Sirius grinned at Harry and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Sorry Evans but we have no idea what you're talking about." Lily looked furious. "YES YOU DO! DON'T LIE TO ME BLACK! YOU AND POTTER PULLED A NASTY PRANK ON ME LAST NIGHT AND I AM GOING TO GET YOU AND POTTER BACK FOR THAT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Everyone in the corridor stopped talking to stare at them, after Lily's sudden out burst. Lily looked around and her cheeks turned a color to match her ears. And she stomped off towards Charms.  
  
Sirius smiled at the shocked look on Harry's face. "Don't worry Prongs, I'll be sure to mail what's left of you to your parents so they'll have something to remember you by." Harry looked appalled. Sirius laughed and shook his head. "I was only joking Prongs, you have to remember not to take me so seriously sometimes." A curly haired girl passed by, just as he said that. And was about to make a joke about what he just said. But she stopped herself before she said anything after seeing a threatening look on his face. He sighed and turned back to Harry. "I get really tired of those Sirius is serious jokes, sometimes."  
  
Harry and Sirius walked into charms a few minutes late. Professor flitwick took no notice of their late arrival because he was busy discussing hex blockers with Lily. Lily looked over professor Flitwick's (who was standing on a stack of books so that he could talk easier with Lily.) shoulder and glared at Sirius and Harry. Harry felt a surge of apprehension spread through him. Sirius noticing the look of dismay upon Harry's face said in a soothing voice. "Look mate, Lily will forgive you. eventually. I know she really likes you. deep down that is." Harry gave Sirius a weak smile, than slumped into an empty seat next to Remus.  
  
After charms Harry, Remus, Peter and Sirius headed off towards the Great Hall for lunch. They took their seats at the Griffindor table and each took a cucumber sandwich from the platter in front of them. They discussed their plans for the next full moon, when Remus would become a werewolf. "I think we should see if we can find any more hidden passages into Hogsmeade. Harry noticed that Remus did not look too thrilled about wondering the castle while he was in werewolf form, but didn't say anything.  
  
Once their lunch break ended, Harry got up and stretched his arms, while Sirius pulled a piece of parchment from his bag. "Here Prongs, this will come in handy." He handed the parchment to Harry. Harry Stared at the piece of parchment bewildered he knew that this piece of Parchment wasn't the map because it was a bit smaller than the map and it was a thinner piece of parchment. Sirius smiled at the look on Harry's face. "It's a little something I invented last night." Sirius handed another piece of parchment to Remus. "I'm not sure what to call it. Maybe the note o matic. or something less stupid." Harry looked up at Sirius. "So this is what you were up to last night?" Sirius grinned. "Of course Prongsy, what else would I be up to? A friendly chat with Snape?" Remus frowned. "Maybe... but not so friendly." Sirius laughed.  
  
Harry's eyes returned to the blank piece of parchment. "What does it do?" Sirius's face lit up. "Well Prongs, I'm glad you asked." Sirius paused for a moment, as if he were savoring the moment. "You write a message on it. and the message you write should turn up on the other two pieces of Parchment. That way, if you get caught talking in the mirror. Again. We still have a way to communicate." Sirius smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. Remus, on the other hand, looked at the piece of parchment with mild interest. Sirius frowned at Remus's lack of interest, in his brilliant idea. "And why aren't you interested in this new invention of mine Remus, you don't think it's not brilliant, do you?" Sirius gave Remus a suspicious look. Remus sighed. "It's very clever, Sirius, but I have more important things to do during class than spend my time writing notes to the three of you." Sirius looked hurt. "And what's so important?" Remus grinned. "I don't know. class work maybe?" Sirius tutted. "Remus. Remus..." Sirius placed his hand on Remus's shoulder. "You don't get ahead in life by doing class work all the time." Remus shook his head. " Than how do you get ahead in life, Sirius?" Sirius removed his hand from Remus's shoulder and thought about his answer for a few seconds. "By writing notes to your friends, about which Quidditch team is the best. And why you hate Snivellus so much. That sort of stuff." Remus rolled his eyes and threw his bag over his shoulder. "I don't even care to dignify that with a reply, Sirius." Remus picked up the piece of parchment and handed it to Peter. "I'm going to class, Cheers." As Remus walked away, Sirius called after him. "Don't you want your note o matic?"  
  
Sirius turned to Harry. "See you soon Prongs I have to get to Divination, I'm predicting I'll be ten minutes late. No wait twenty if I want to make a stop on the way to drop a few snails down the back of Snivelly's cloak." Harry pretended to laugh than headed off towards Muggle studies. "Don't forget to try the mirror be before using the parchment, I like to see you when I talk to you." Sirius called after Harry. Just when Harry reached the classroom door it occurred to him that he didn't have the mirror. Harry entered the classroom and made a quick lie to the professor saying he forgot something. He ran all the way towards Griffindor tower up to the boy's dorms and rifled through his father's trunk, only to find that the mirror was not there.  
  
Harry quickly ran back down to Muggle studies and swooped back into his seat and hesitantly pulled out the piece of Parchment, he didn't want to even think about what would happen if his father had the mirror. He slowly unfolded the piece of parchment and saw that there was some writing on it in what he recognized as Sirius's hand writing.  
  
James, did you loan your mirror to some one with red hair, with out telling me? Or did you forget you loaned it out? Padfoot  
  
Harry could not think of anyone with red hair in his father's time, besides his mother. But why would his mother have the mirror. Harry couldn't think of why his mother would have the mirror, than he thought of another person with red hair, but that person wasn't from his father's time at all, Ron; Ron must have the mirror. Harry figured that his dad must have had the mirror with him when they switched places. Maybe the Mirror works even when it's pulled out of its time. But what was Ron doing with the mirror?  
  
*  
  
James woke the next morning with a terrible headache, he felt as if someone had hit him on the head with a hammer. His vision was blurrier than usual, he couldn't think right. The last thing he could remember was that he needed to find Ron and Hermione, urgently, he couldn't remember what for though. He found his glasses laying on the bed stand next to his bed, and slowly placed them on his nose. When everything came into focus he could see Ron and Hermione leaning over him, looking anxious.  
  
"He's awake." Whispered Ron. "I'll get the headmaster." Said Hermione and with a wave of her bushy hair she was gone. "What happened?" asked Ron looking pale. "We found you, unconscious on the floor of the corridor leading off into the dungeons." James tried to remember what happened but it only made his head hurt worse. "I don't remember." He mumbled as he tried to bury his face in his pillow.  
  
In a few moments Dumbldore walked in and sat down in a vacant chair next to James's bed. James stared up into Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbldore looked as if he were trying to concentrate on something, and studied James's face, than he finally spoke. "Do you know who the assailant was that attacked you?" James tried to shake his head, but he found the pounding in his brain to be unbearable. Dumbldore sighed. Ron looked up at Dumbldore. "I bet it was Malfoy, he's been looking for a chance to harm Harry, ever since his father was sent to Azkaban. Dumbldore sighed. "Alas if only we had a few witnesses to prove you right Mr. Weasly as we don't. We don't have a very good case against Mr. Malfoy." Dumbldore continued to stare down at James. "Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" James painfully shook his head. "Very well then. I must return to other matters for now, if you remember anything, you know where my office is." Dumbldore got up and left the room.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned back to James after watching the Headmaster leave the room. "James. I thought you were dead. That would have been awful!" Said Hermione, almost as pale as Ron. "Yeah," said Ron helping him self to a chocolate frog he brought for James. "If you had died, what would happen to Harry? And. you know who. would never had lost his power. for a few years, that is." Hermione had given up on trying to get Ron to say Voldemort. James finally remembered one of the pressing issues he wanted to discuss with Ron and Hermione. "Where's Sirius? I don't mind seeing him. old. just as long as I get to see him I'll be fine." Ron and Hermione exchanged mournful looks. "Well, you see. he." Hermione tried to tell James what had happened but could not bring herself to tell James that news. Ron finished of the sentence for her. "He fell through, the veil, in the mystery department. He's." James felt startled. "He's not." Ron and Hermione nodded. "He's gone James." Said Ron.  
  
James felt his eyes stinging. "Could you two give me a moment please." "Of course." Said Hermione; she and Ron left the room, leaving James alone with his thoughts. James just laid there in the Hospital wing thinking about Sirius. Wondering what his last thoughts might have been. Wondering what he was like or how much he had changed in the future. James sighed and rolled over so that he was facing down into his pillow, he didn't know what to think about Sirius's death.  
  
The next day James was allowed to leave the hospital wing and return to Griffindor. Once he stepped into the common room Ron and Hermione greeted him. Hermione ran up to him and hugged him, he felt a bit awkward, so he patted Hermione on the back until she let go. "It's nice to see you again, Hermione." He said smiling. Ron walked up to James. "You've already missed your first two classes, the next one is Potions, you shouldn't be in that class in my opinion, but Harry was determined to be an Auror, so he finally got in, much to the annoyance of Professor Snape." James tilted his head. "Ah yes, Professor Snape, how did an idiot like that become a professor any way?" Ron snorted. "I have no idea mate, but you better not pick a fight with him. Harry has been on his bad side ever since he set foot in this school." James grinned. "He's still due for another prank." Hermione gasped. "No! James, Harry worked very hard to get in that class! Don't ruin it for him?" James ignored Hermione. "What do you say?" Ron shrugged. "I say, sorry mate, I'm not in that class you have to get an O to be in that class and I wasn't good enough." James frowned, than looked at Hermione who shook her head. "I am in that class, but I'm not going to help you pull a prank on a teacher! You have to remember James, that he's a teacher! You could get into more trouble picking on him now, than you did back in your time when he was a fellow student to you."  
  
Hermione asked James to stay behind and skip class, but James decided that he wanted to see how Snape was treating Harry in his classes. James and Hermione headed of towards the potions room while Ron headed off towards a different class. Once they reached the classroom they found themselves to be a few minutes late. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger how nice of you to decide to finally join us. Class started 5 minutes ago, I expect you to be in your seats right now!" James started to head towards a table in the back of the room but Snape grabbed him by the back of his robes. "I thought I made it clear, Mr. Potter, that I want you to in the front of the classroom, where I can keep better track of how you make your potions. And I believe that will be 20 points from Griffindore for your tartyness.  
  
Snape dragged James towards an empty desk in front of the classroom. Snape made it clear to him that he didn't like Harry being in that class at all. James felt a fit of rage stream through him. "I expect you to get this potion done properly, Potter." Mumbled Snape. "Or I shall have to give you extra homework and I'll have to make you stay after, is that clear?" James glared at Snape. "Yes, Snivellus." He said loud enough for the entire class to hear. Hermione dropped her Couldron on the floor, making a loud CLUNK as the class fell silent. No one had ever insulted Snape like that in front of his face.  
  
Snape's eyes filled with out rage, he roughly grabbed James by the neck of his robes and dragged him out of the classroom.  
  
Once they were out of ear shot Snape rounded on him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MENTIONING THAT! AND INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASS ROOM TOO!" Snape's nostrils began to flare. The anger James felt towards Snape matched the anger Snape felt towards him. James stood his ground. "YOU ARE A SLIMY GREASY HAIRED GIT WHO LIKES TO PICK ON THOSE SMALLER AND WEAKER THAN YOU ARE! WHY THEY MADE YOU A PROFESSOR IS BEYOND ME! BUT IF I WERE YOU I'D KNOCK IT OFF OR ELSE!" Snape was taken aback, he wasn't used to being yelled at like that, he knew that Harry usually knew where to draw the line. "OR ELSE WHAT? MAY I ASK MR. POTTER?" Barked Snape. "YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE YOUR FATHER, I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED YOU TO KNOW WHERE TO DRAW THE LINE, BUT I GUESS LIKE YOUR FATHER YOU ARE TOO AROGANT TO KNOW WHEN YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" James pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Snape. Snape stepped backed into the wall away from James and pulled out his own wand. James disarmed him. And pinned him to the wall with a spell he usually used on Snape in his own time.  
  
James had an evil look in his eyes, and grinned. "This is what I wanted to do, ever since I found out you were a Professor, Snivellus." Snape gapped at James as it dawned on him, that it wasn't Harry that he was dealing with, it was James. James grinned at Snape. "Remember this? Do you remember what I used to do? And how every one would laugh? You weren't so threatening then were you? Snivellus?" Snape glared at James with hatred. As James was about to place a hex on Snape he heard a loud gasp coming from behind him. "MR. POTTER! WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" It was Professor McGonagal. James quickly dropped his wand and turned to look at her.  
  
Professor McGonagal confiscated James's wand and returned Snapes wand. "Come with me Potter." She led Harry to Dumbldore's office, Snape followed, leaving his class on their own, he wanted to make sure 'Harry' got what he believed to be a proper punishment.  
  
Once they reached Dumbldore's office they found him sitting at his desk looking over a few books. Professor McGonagal left to let Dumbldore handle the situation she had other things to do that day. Dumbldore looked up from his desk. "Harry, Severus, what brings the two of you to my office at this time of the day?" Dumbldore didn't look too surprised to see them. "Headmaster, you don't need to pretend that this is Harry." Said Snape pointing at James disgustedly. James glared at Snape. Dumbldore leaned back in his chair. "If it's not Harry, Severus, than who is it?" Snape frowned at Dumbldore. "I do believe this student to be James Potter." Dumbldore had a look of mild interest on his face. "How might that be possible, Severus?" Snape did not reply, he couldn't think of an explanation as to how a 16-year-old James Potter would appear years into the future. "That's beside the point." Said Snape. "Mr. Potter, whichever one it may be, threatened me!" Snape said furiously. Dumbldore didn't look too surprised to hear this either; he was expecting this to happen some time.  
  
Dumbldore knew he would need some time to straighten this all out with Snape. He thought it would be best if James were to leave the room, he turned to James. "Mr. Potter you may leave, I need a word in private with Professor Snape." Snape opened his mouth to object. But after seeing the serious look on Dumbledore's face, he closed it immediately. "I'll have someone notify you, when I need to speak with you."  
  
James left Dumbldore's office with a strange feeling of regret. He wasn't sure if he managed to ruin the rest of Harry's life, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wasn't sure if he could face Hermione after what happened with Snape, he didn't want to be lectured on how he might have not only messed up Harry's chances of staying in school for the rest of the term, but Harry's future career was at stake as well. He needed potions to be an Auror, and from the look of it, it seemed that Harry would soon be kicked out of that class.  
  
James returned to the common room and passed Hermione with out even looking at her than plopped himself down on Harry's bed. A few minutes later Ron entered the boy's Dormitory. He had managed to get out of class early after hearing the news about what happened between James and Snape. Ron sat down on the corner Harry's bed and tried to cheer James up, but found that nothing he could say or do would cheer him up. Ron found something lying on the floor, he picked it up and saw that is was a mirror, he was about to ask James if it belonged to him. But before he could say anything, a young almost familiar looking face that did not belong to him appeared in the mirror. Ron nearly dropped the mirror with shock as he realized that it was the face of a very young Sirius Black. 


	6. somewhat pleasant meetings

**A/n sorry I haven't updated in a looong time but I've been pretty busy. lol I'll try to update again soon**  
  
Harry stared blankly at the piece of parchment with Sirius's writing on it for a few minutes, thinking about what to respond to Sirius. "Mr. Potter are you alright? Should I send you to the hospital wing?" asked the professor. Harry pulled out of his trance and thought the best thing he could do, would be to leave class early. "Err yes Professor, I think that would be best." Harry grabbed his bag and the Note o Matic and quickly left the classroom.  
  
Harry Quickly rushed down the corridor towards the Divination classroom in the North Tower. He didn't know who the Professor was, but he was sure that the Professor would claim to have expected his arrival, if he were to burst in and snatch the mirror from Sirius.  
  
As Harry climbed the ladder toward the Divination room, Harry felt a rush of panic. He did not want to cause a commotion, by suddenly appearing in a classroom he wasn't supposed to be in at that time.  
  
When Harry entered the Divination room he felt surprised to see that no one took any notice of him. He decided to take advantage of that and sneak over to where Sirius was seated, he looked around and found Sirius and Peter gazing open mouthed at the mirror Sirius had in front of him.  
  
Harry quickly and carefully approached him, while dodging desks along the way. On his way towards Sirius's desk Harry knocked something over, that loudly smashed upon the floor. Harry looked around to see if the Professor was around, but saw no sign of a Professor anywhere, as he started to continue his way towards Sirius, a harsh angry sounding voice rung in his ears. "POTTER! What do you think you are doing in this classroom? How dare you knock over my Crystal ball and walk away with out the merest sign of apology." Harry winced at the sound of that voice, he didn't need to turn around to find out who it was.  
  
Lily Evans violently pushed her desk aside nearly knocking over the blond girl seated next to her. She strode over to Harry. She leaned over him to pick up the shattered remnants of what was once her crystal ball, all the while glowering at Harry as if Daring him to move a muscle from where he was standing.  
  
Harry could see a spark of fire blazing in Lily's stunningly green eyes. Harry slowly looked around to see if Sirius was watching. He found Sirius still gawking at the mirror, even with all the commotion that was going on Sirius still seemed to be interested in that mirror.  
  
Harry looked back at Lily to see if he could help her out a little, but she pushed him away, telling him that he had already caused enough damage, and threatening to tell the professor when she got back, if he didn't leave soon. Harry quickly dashed toward Sirius and grabbed the mirror from him. Sirius fell out of his chair with shock. While Harry looked into the mirror and found Ron staring back at him.  
  
"Ron!" Harry whispered frantically, while Sirius was trying to make his way back up into his seat. Not wanting to be caught out of class by the Professor, Harry ran towards the ladder and quickly descended it with the Mirror in his Hand. Sirius followed after Harry in haste.  
  
Lily called out Angrily after them. "That's it Potter, go! Go on abandon a seemingly prosperous future depending upon if you ever had one! I bet you and Black will just drop out anyway, to start a Joke shop, or something else ridiculously stupid!" Harry snorted at this last comment from Lily as he hit the ground, followed closely by Sirius. Peter decided to tail behind them.  
  
Harry, Sirius and Peter dashed down the corridors towards Gryffindor tower; Sirius grabbed Harry's arm. "No we don't want to go back to the commons, we could get caught!" Harry sighed out of frustration. "Where do you suggest we go than?" Sirius grinned. "Prongs I really do think you're losing it." Harry looked bewildered. "Losing what?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Your memory! Where do you think we always go when we cut class?" Harry stared at Sirius not really knowing what to say. Sirius let out his bark like laugh. "The Whomping Willow! Unless you forgot what the use is, for The Whomping Willow, than I think I shall have to find a new best friend."  
  
Harry followed Sirius across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow followed somewhat distantly by Peter, huffing somewhere behind them. "Hurry up Wormtail! We don't have time to wait for you to catch your breath. We need you to turn yourself into the little rat you are and prod the knot on the tree!" Sirius called out to him.  
  
Moment's later Peter turned up short of breath and drenched in Sweat. "Next time.You. might wanna.. Go . a little.Slower. Sirius!" said Peter gasping for breath.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently. "There was nothing wrong with how fast we were going, you just need to get out a little more often instead of sitting around while Prongs Moony and I do all the work."  
  
A triumphant smile appeared on Harry's face he realized he loved to hear Sirius ridicule Peter. It seemed to Harry, that Sirius treated Peter no better than he treated that house elf. Harry didn't mind.  
  
Peter transformed himself into a rat, than creeped his way through the Branches of the Whomping Willow and touched his paw on the knot of a root causing the branches to stand still.  
  
Sirius and Harry carefully followed the tunnel leading toward the Shrieking Shack where once every full moon Lupin would turn into a werewolf.  
  
Once they were inside the Shrieking Shack all attention was turned back on to the mirror. Harry gazed into the glass and found Ron still peering at it. Sirius looked curiously over Harry's shoulder. "Who's that?" Harry wasn't sure what to tell Sirius with out him thinking he went a bit insane. "Err. He's a friend of mine."  
  
Sirius looked confused. "I don't believe I've ever seen him at school before. Who is he?" Harry felt panicked. "Can I have a few moments alone please Sirius." Sirius gave Harry a concerned look. "James." Harry looked nervous. "Please Sirius!" Asked Harry, Sirius grabbed Peter by the neck of his robes and pulled him up the stairs. "Alright James, we'll leave you alone for a few minutes."  
  
After Sirius and Peter left Harry looked at Ron. "Ron! My father must be there on your side!" Ron smiled up at Harry. "Yes Harry, he is!" Harry felt the same amount of excitement as he did when he first picked up the two-way mirror a much older Sirius had given him. Though Harry was sure he would not be disappointed, like he was when he wanted to see Sirius alive, instead of nothing at all but his own reflection.  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. "You wouldn't mind if I." Ron already knew what Harry was going to ask, he frowned for a few moments. "I don't think Hermione would like you talking to him, Harry. But I suppose... Since she's not here." Harry felt his heart pumping against his chest as if it were about to burst with excitement. "But first." Said Ron more seriously. "There's a few things I need to fill you in on, and a few things you need to fill me in on."  
  
Harry groaned he wanted to talk to his father immediately he did not know how often a chance like that could happen. Harry filled Ron in on everything that had happened in his father's time while Ron told Harry about what happened with James. Once they were all filled in on everything Ron turned around to hand the mirror to James when, he was interrupted by something.  
  
After 20 minutes of waiting, Ron's face appeared in the mirror again. "Sorry Harry, Professor McGonagal was just here. She took James off to Dumbldore's office, and she wouldn't allow me to go with him." Harry felt very angry towards Ron. "WHAT!?" He yelled. Harry heard a loud thump on the floor above him followed by the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs. "GO AWAY, and don't show your face in this mirror ever again!"  
  
Harry nearly threw the mirror on the floor but Sirius caught his arm. "Take it easy mate! That mirror is valuable!" Harry felt very frustrated towards Ron at that precise moment; he did not care if he smashed the mirror into a thousand pieces as long as he never had to see Ron's face again.  
  
Sirius looked into the mirror hoping to see the person that caused his friend such anger. "He's gone!" Sirius let out a string of cuss words. "Calm down Prongs we'll get him, when we see him. What did he say anyway?" Harry was too angry and too disappointed to speak. Sirius and Peter gave each other a wary look. Sirius walked beside Harry towards the castle, while Peter, afraid of being harmed followed distantly behind.  
  
*  
  
After a while of lying on Harry's bed staring at the bed opposite of his, he heard Ron having an interesting conversation with himself. James paid no attention to Ron instead he drifted off to sleep.  
  
James had an odd dream. He saw Sirius's face. He was in a strange room with something that looked to him like huge steep steps. There was some sort of battle going on. He looked down at Sirius and saw him falling through a veil. He felt a deep pain in his heart as he watched Sirius fall. And he felt a sick feeling of mournfulness and happiness. Suddenly he felt as though he was watching from the other side of that veil as though waiting to greet him. Before he could wrap his arms around Sirius, he awoke.  
  
Professor McGonagal was prodding him awake James looked up at the look on her face. She looked sadly down at him. It was a few moments before he realized he had tears running down his cheeks. He quickly flushed and tried to wipe the tears away before anyone else noticed. "It's quite alright Mr. Potter. You have suffered a great loss. I'm sorry." Professor McGonagal gave him a look of pity.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you, about Professor Snape. So if you'll kindly follow me." James got to his feet and followed Professor McGonagal out of the boy's dorm. Run suddenly jumped up and ran after them. "Wait! I need a word with Ja. Harry in private, please Professor!" Professor McGonagal glanced at Ron. "I am sorry Mr. Weasley but that will have to wait. Professor Dumbldore needs to see him immediately. I'm sure what ever it is you have to say to Mr. Potter can wait until after he returns."  
  
James followed Professor McGonagal towards Dumbldore's office. He was so nervous with apprehension that he couldn't take in any of his surroundings on his way there. Once they reached his office they found his door wide open. "Please come in." called out Dumbldore. Professor McGonagal turned to Harry. "I'll leave you here Potter." With that she left the room.  
  
"You may shut the door James." Said Dumbldore once Professor McGonagal had left. James slowly shut the door than turned around to face Dumbldore. James noticed a strange man with Graying hair seated in front of Dumbldore's desk. James surveyed the man for a moment; there was something about him that he recognized something very familiar.  
  
James stood there a few moments unable to speak. "James, do you recognize who this man is?" Asked Dumbldore looking slightly amused. James nodded his head. "Moony."  
  
Remus Lupin smiled at James and got up from his chair and walked over to him and embraced him. James felt a bit uneasy about seeing Remus so old and even more tired than he usually looked.  
  
Remus led James to an empty seat next to his own. James slowly sunk down into the cushion on the chair.  
  
Dumbldore beamed at Remus and James. "Remus has joined us, because he wanted to see you James." James stared at Remus for a few moments. "How does he know." Dumbldore cut him off. "Remus knows about you because, he found out about it long ago."  
  
James stared at Remus absentmindedly for a few minutes. Remus stared back at James, transfixed by his presence. James felt a bit awkward; he let his eyes drift towards a portrait he had once seen at Sirius's house the one time he had visited. James forgot the name of the man in the portrait, but knew it was Sirius's great grandfather.  
  
"James." Dumbldore caught his attention once again. "James, Professor Snape knows about you now. You must NOT threaten him like that again, or else Harry will be thrown out of his class." Dumbldore looked exasperated.  
  
James frowned. "You can stop him from doing that can't you?" Dumbldore sighed. "I have no power over who Professor Snape may and may not teach, I'm afraid." James groaned. "But I'm not Harry." Dumbldore slammed his hand down on the table. "Precisely, that's why you must not act up in class, Harry, though he has acted on impulse before, would never act out like that in Professor Snapes class."  
  
James looked to Remus for help. Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry James, but I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Dumbldore on this." James gave Remus an incredulous stare. "How can you." Remus sighed. "I've grown up since the last time you saw me. So has Severus." James glared. "So you're on a first name basis with him now, are you? You thought you'd replace your best mates with that sniveling." Remus reached out and grasped James's shoulder. "I have not replaced anyone, you and Sirius still remain dear to me and always will." For a moment James thought he saw a tear in Remus's eye before he casually wiped it away with his hand.  
  
James wondered why Remus looked so pained, than he remembered the news he had received about Sirius. He wanted to learn more about his death, he wondered if that dream he had, had anything to do with it, but before he could ask, Dumbldore stood up from his chair. "You may go now James. I need to have a word with Remus." James was quickly shuffled out of Dumbldore's office and down the steps leading towards the corridor.  
  
James headed back to Gryffindor tower feeling a bit put out he wanted to know everything he could about Sirius's death, he was sure that Dumbldore would never tell him exactly what had happened in order to avoid changing the future.  
  
Once James entered the Gryffindor common room, he found Hermione sitting next to the fire knitting something that looked like a tea cozy. He heaved a deep sigh and took a seat next to Hermione and they discussed everything Dumbldore had told him. Hermione agreed that he should not cause any more trouble, which came as no surprise to him.  
  
After his seemingly pointless conversation with Hermione, James decided to head back up to the boy's dorm, to ask Ron for his advice. James needed to talk to Sirius, he felt somewhat empty without him, and everything seemed less fun. James entered the Boy's dorm and found Ron kneeling on the floor staring into a mirror. He appeared to be having a vigorous conversation with it. It took James a moment to realize that it was his two-way mirror Ron was talking to.  
  
James strode over to Ron and took a peek into the mirror and saw Sirius's face. James swiped the mirror from Ron nearly knocking him over. Sirius looked delighted to see James once more. 


	7. If I could turn back time

A/n **hides** I know I said I would update sooner... But I got caught up in school... (I really should be studying right now since finals are coming up... But I got myself back into this HP phase (it's an off and on thing) So I decided to update... I should be writing more over winter break... I hope, cause I'll have some time off then.. Till then... enjoy.... (I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this) *******  
  
While walking back towards their commons, Sirius decided to sneak another look into the mirror, while Harry had his back turned, he glanced into it, and noticed that red haired kid. Sirius glared at the red haired kid. "Alright who are you? And what have you done to upset my best mate?"  
  
The red haired kid grinned at him. "My name is Ron, I'm a friend of James's son Harry." Sirius laughed. "James doesn't have a son he's only, what? 16? At least he wouldn't have a son his own age."  
  
Ron sighed. "Listen, could you hand the mirror back to Harry? I need to speak to him." Sirius laughed again. "No wonder why James was so frustrated at you, you're not making any sense. I told you James doesn't have a son."  
  
Ron realized that in order to get Sirius to understand the importance of this he would have to explain everything that had happened.  
  
After a while of listening to what Ron had to say, even though there were a few blanks Ron either would not or could not tell him. Sirius felt suspicious of Ron at first than, he realized that James had been acting a bit odd lately.  
  
While they were in the middle of their conversation about Harry and James. Sirius saw someone very familiar to him, creep up behind Ron and almost knock him out of the way. "Sirius! Am I glad to see you!" It was James; there was a broad grin across his face at the sight of his best friend. Though Sirius could not help but notice that James was a bit off color.  
  
"Blimey James." Sputtered Sirius. "You look like moony after undergoing one of his transformations, what's wrong?" James frowned. He wanted to tell Sirius what he knew, but he knew that the truth would be too upsetting."  
  
"Oh... I'm alright." Answered James. Sirius did not look convinced, a look of concern spread across his face. "James..." James knew that Sirius was going to try to talk him into telling him. He knew he had to think of something quickly.  
  
"Never mind that, Sirius. How is Harry? Is he getting along with Snivellus?" Sirius scoffed. "Since when do you care about getting along with that greasy git?" There was a look of indignation playing across Sirius's face. James grinned. "I care because, I just had a slightly interesting conversation with Dumbldor and Remus, about how everything I do in Harry's time, and what everything Harry does in my time, will ultimately affect Harry's future."  
  
Sirius glared. "So what does Harry's relationship with Snivelly matter?" James sighed. "It matters, Sirius." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Why?" James shook his head and gave Sirius a Mournful look. "He's the Potions Master." Sirius gaped at James. "He's WHAT?" Sirius yelled. "How did a greasy snivelly little..." James laughed. "I was thinking the same thing, Padfoot."  
  
While Sirius was hunched over the mirror talking animatedly about Snape with James, Harry turned around and spotted Sirius talking into the mirror. Sirius didn't realize Harry was watching him until he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry stared awestruck at his father's reflection in the mirror. Harry recognized that Smiling face from the photographs he had of his parents wedding. James stared back at Harry, with a look of surprise. Sirius frowned, he still wanted to chat with James a bit longer, and knew that Harry would snatch the mirror away from him, he looked back at James's face and saw that James looked as though he were yearning to talk to Harry.  
  
Sirius sighed in defeat and handed the mirror back to Harry, who beamed at him with delight, at he took the mirror.  
  
Harry looked directly into his father's face; this would be the first and quite possibly the last time he would ever be able to speak to him. Suddenly Harry felt extremely nervous. "h... hullo." He stammered into the mirror. James grinned. "Hello Harry, fancy meeting you for the first time. I've heard so much about you, we seem to be very much alike." Harry found himself unable to speak, all that he could manage to do was nod while Sirius looked as though he were desperately trying hard not to take the mirror away from him. James looked at Sirius and tsked. "You never could find a bit of patients, can you Sirius." Sirius glared at James.  
  
James looked back at Harry. "This is highly odd talking to my future son, who just happens to be my very own age." Harry just grinned and nodded. Suddenly there was a loud crash, which came from somewhere behind Harry. "What was that?" Asked James, with a worrisome look on his face. Harry quickly looked behind him to see Lily standing at the foot of the doorway into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OUT HERE! If you get caught, causing Gryffindor to lose another 100 points. I shall NEVER forgive you!"  
  
Harry quickly looked back at James who was starting to look nervous. "Who's that? A teacher?" Sirius grimaced. "No... Worse... Evans!" James gapped. "Harry I think I should go..." It was too late, Lily had already sauntered across the grounds in a very foul mood.  
  
Lily stood next to Harry and caught a glimpse of James before he disappeared from the mirror. Thinking that that was just his reflection, she began to scold James. "As much as I hate to tear you away from exchanging beauty tips with Black. I must remind you of the efforts I had placed into EARNING those 100 points for Gryffindor! If I have to remind you by force..." Lily held up her wand. "I'm warning you Potter I WILL do that, and I will have you looking worse than when you.... Than when you had Snape hanging upside down by the toes leaking pumpkin juice out of his ears." Sirius roared with laughter at the memory of that.  
  
Lily gave Sirius a frightened look. "Keep it down! It wasn't even THAT funny." Sirius was on the ground breaking out in fits of laughter. "Yes, it was!" Sirius had a hard time controlling himself, as images of Snape hanging upside down in a puddle of pumpkin juice raced across his mind.  
  
Lily grabbed Sirius by the collar of his robes and dragged him up to the castle whilst keeping her wand pointed at Harry who went with them quietly. When they finally reached the common room Lily headed straight for bed in a bad temper. Sirius sat down in one of the chairs near the hearth of the fireplace, still trying to get a hold of him-self. Harry gave him an odd look. "Right then, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning Sirius." Sirius grinned at Harry. "Night Padfoot JR" Harry couldn't help but smile at the nickname Sirius gave him, as he slowly ascended the staircase to his dorm.  
  
*  
  
After Harry had disappeared from the mirror, James exchanged worried looks with Ron. "You don't think she noticed..." asked Ron nervously. James shook his head. "Nah, she never notices much about me. She probably just figures it's a reflection." Ron sighed with relief. Just one less inquisitive person to bother Harry about the future.  
  
James set the mirror aside and stood up. "Do you think we should tell anyone?" Asked James. Ron shook his head. "No... I don't think so." James smirked at Ron. "What about Hermione? You seem to be very taken by her." Ron crinkled his nose, and ignored James last comment. "I don't think we should tell Hermione anything about what just happened, she'll be very mad." James yawned and stretched his arms out. "I really do think we ought to tell someone... But if you're rather keen on not saying anything..." Ron sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! We'll talk to Hermione."  
  
James and Ron dashed into the common room to look for Hermione, to their disappointment, they found that she had already headed off to bed. Ron looked at James. "I guess we'll have to wait until morning to speak to her." James gave Ron a look, that he knew all too with Fred and George when they're up to something. "Why not just go up there and speak with her in her dorm."  
  
Ron's face turned a color that would have matched the upholstery on one of the chairs next to the fireplace. "We're not allowed, the stairs, if we even try to ascend the staircase, will turn into a slide." James grinned at Ron and shook his head. "You think I have never done this before? Remember I am one of the clever inventors of the Marauders map. There's a little trick to everything." Ron gave James a doubtful look, he wondered what he was up to sneaking into the girls' dorm, and he didn't even want to think of it.  
  
James strode nonchalantly towards the girls' staircase. Ron hesitated, but eventually followed James's lead. Once James reached the staircase he looked around to make sure no one was watching than placed his wand under the rail and whispered something. Ron could not make out the spell. It seemed to work, as James was able to place a step on the staircase.  
  
James and Ron quietly sneaked up staircase. "Shouldn't we have brought the invisibility cloak with us? Incase someone sees us?" Asked Ron while he nearly tripped over his own foot. James smirked. "You sound a bit like Wormtail, always worried about getting caught. That's half the fun!" Ron glared at James; he did not like being associated with a rat like Wormtail.  
  
When they finally reached the girls' dorms they crept into the one that Hermione was occupying. They entered the dorm to find that Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book, and luckily no one else was in the room with her. She looked up and nearly dropped her book when she saw them standing next to the door. "How did you two get up here with out causing a scene?" James grinned at Hermione. "There's a trick to everything."  
  
Hermione gave James a suspicious look. "Anyway, what are you doing here? You better leave soon before anyone else gets here." James grinned. "That would be great." Hermione rolled her eyes; she didn't really understand James's way of thinking. Ron walked over to Hermione and sat beside her, and decided to move a bit further from her after realizing he was a bit too close.  
  
"We have something important to tell you Hermione." Hermione's eyes narrowed, she did not like the sound of this. "What is it? Go on." Ron's cheeks started to turn pink. James laughed. "Oh for heavens sakes Ron! Hermione, Harry and I had a little chat using the two way mirror." Hermione gasped. "You didn't!" James loved to get that type of reaction out of people. He gleefully told Hermione the entire story.  
  
After James had finished, Hermione looked furious. "You should not have done that! Now what's going to happen? How's Sirius going to act now that he know that... that Harry's Harry!" James shook his head. "Probably like he does with me." Hermione was still outraged. James and Ron both decided to leave Hermione be.  
  
They descended the staircase as carefully as they had while they were going up. "She was pretty upset." Said Ron nervously trying to find his footing on the staircase. "She's get over it." Said James. When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase they decided to get some sleep, so they headed of towards their own dorm. 


	8. How to deal with troubelsome girls

A/n I'm actually back with a new chapter! I bet you thought this would never happen before next year? Hurray! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names or names of places, obviously or else it wouldn't be a fan fic, would it? ;)   
  
Chapter 8 How to deal with troublesome girls  
  
The next morning Harry woke to a loud clattering in the bed next to his. He quickly reached for his glasses and placed them on. Than he slowly got up to investigate the racket. He found Sirius sitting up on his bed trying to tie a note to a disgruntled looking owl. "Erm. Sirius?" Asked Harry. "What are you doing?" Sirius grinned at Harry as he made a grab for the owl as it struggled to get away. "Why, Prongs Jr. I am simply trying to send a letter to a certain red head. Can't a guy send a letter, via owl post, from his own bed, without being under suspicion?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he observed Sirius tying the note around the struggling owl's leg. "What exactly is in that letter?" Sirius chuckled. "That's for me to know." Harry did not like the sound of Sirius's voice. "Why can't you post it from the owlery?" Sirius frowned. "Well... If I were to get caught, and this were to get confiscated. I would never be able to send this, now would I Prongs jr.?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Really Harry, you have a lot to learn." Harry was about to ask again what it was that Sirius was trying to send Lily, but decided that he would rather not know.  
  
Harry wandered down towards the great hall for breakfast. When he arrived he found Remus seated at the Gryffindor table reading a newspaper. He looked a bit worrisome, as though he had been through a rough night. But he couldn't have been at the shrieking shack, Harry and Sirius had been there that night, it wasn't even a full moon. Harry took a seat next to Remus. "What's wrong Remus?" Asked Harry.  
  
Remus looked up from his newspaper. "Where were you and Sirius last night?" Harry looked down at his hands. He did not want to tell Remus, what he and Sirius were up to that night. "Sirius and I were... out practicing Quidditch." Harry lied. Remus gave Harry a suspicious look, but didn't say anything; he went back to reading his newspaper.  
  
Moments later Sirius came rushing into the Great Hall followed distantly by Peter looking horror struck. Sirius quickly grabbed the chair next to Harry, nearly knocking it over. As soon as he sat down he reached for an apple on the tray in front of them and hardly took a bite out of it, when Lily came stomping over to where they were sitting, looking as though she could kill someone. She was holding a letter in her hand. Harry glanced anxiously over at Sirius, who had a smug looking grin on his face.  
  
Lily grabbed Sirius by the robes. "SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She was obviously furious with him. Harry also noticed that she also looked a bit embarrassed. Harry recognized the letter in her hand. It was what Sirius had been trying to send her. Remus looked up curiously from his newspaper, as did a few other Gryffindors from their breakfasts. Lily, not wanting to attract too much attention dropped Sirius. "I want to talk with you.... ALONE! Meet me at lunch, I'll send an owl." Sirius grinned broadly. "I didn't know you liked me in that way Evans." Lily glared at him. "I would be careful, if I were you, Black. This might be the last meal you shall have in a loong time." Sirius smiled at that comment. "In that case Evans, I don't think I'll be meeting you anywhere without any witnesses." Lily smirked "Oh, there'll be witnesses alright." She turned around on her heel and left it at that.  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table turned their attention towards Sirius, as he took another bite from his apple. "What? Can't a guy send a letter to someone in peace? Honestly where is everyone's sense of privacy?" Everyone, except Remus, Harry and Peter, went back to their meal.  
  
Remus gave Sirius a quizzical look. "What was that about?" Sirius grinned and went back to his apple without saying anything. Remus sighed and shrugged his shoulders while setting his newspaper aside. Harry piled some oatmeal on his plate, while Peter bit into a large doughnut.  
  
Later that day during their last class before lunch (Potions) Harry sent a note to Sirius, using the Note O matick. "Sirius, what WAS that letter about?" Wrote Harry. Sirius looked over at Harry and grinned sheepishly. Writing slowly appeared on Harry's piece of paper. "I wrote to Lily telling her... that I might have sent Sniveley a little something from her... I really didn't mean for it to set her off like that."  
  
Harry stared blankly at what Sirius had written him, and wrote back. "What did you send Snape?" Sirius Grinned and wrote. "Well... I might have sent him some... questionable red knickers..." Harry read that and blushed. "What do you mean, questionable?" Sirius sniggered. "You'll find out soon enough. Look at the way he's staring at Lily." Harry looked up from the piece of paper he was writing to Sirius on. Snape was sitting across the room staring curiously at Lily. Lily appeared as though she took no notice of him what so ever.  
  
After class, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Peter headed off to lunch in the Great hall. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table, awaiting Lily's owl. While they were waiting they decided to tuck into a few sandwiches. While they were half way through with his first sandwich a large barn owl gracefully landed in front of Sirius and stuck out its leg, with a note attached to it. As soon and Sirius removed the note from the owls leg it furiously took off smacking the side of Sirius's head with its wing. Sirius Glared at the owl, than looked over at Lily, who was smiling smugly at him with a raised glass. "I bet she told that owl to do that." He mumbled to Harry, while ripping open the note.  
  
Sirius hurriedly unfolded the note and read aloud to, Harry Remus and Peter.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I wish to speak with you (in a mature fashion) about a certain SOMETHING that you sent to a certain someone. I am not very pleased with what you did at all. Meet me in the Library directly after our last class. (History of Magic.)  
  
Cheers, Lily  
  
P.S. Bring Potter. I know he MUST have had something to do with this.  
  
Sirius smirked at the letter as he set it aside. "She wishes to speak to me about a certain, something... She must have figured out what I sent old Snivelly. I bet he confronted her and got a little disappointment." Sirius chuckled quietly. " Speaking of Snivelus, I wonder where he has gone off to." Said Sirius as he scanned the Slytherin table, frowning. "He's usually by himself at the far end of the Slytherin table away from everyone, not even his own house mates will touch him with a thirty foot pole." Harry scanned the Slytherin table as well, and also found no sign of Snape.  
  
Towards the end of the day, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Found themselves in the History of Magic classroom sitting through one of Binns's lectures on Goblin wars. Which would have been fascinating, if they had a Professor who was not a complete bore. When the bell finally rang for the end of class, Harry had to prod Sirius awake by poking Sirius in the arm with his quill. "Ouch!" yelped Sirius rubbing his arm. "Is class finally over?" Harry nodded.  
  
After parting from Remus and Peter. Harry and Sirius made their dismal way towards the Library, where they would meet up with Lily. For some reason Harry had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach he felt a sort of foreboding, as he and Sirius crept closer and closer towards the library. He felt that Lily must have been planning something, to get back at Sirius for her humiliation. Harry looked over towards Sirius he didn't seem to appear worried at all, on the contrary, he looked as though he were thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
When they finally reached the library, Harry and Sirius found Lily sitting alone at the most deserted part of the library surrounded by a few stacks of books. She was looking over a few essays for potions; she seemed very preoccupied with that. Sirius casually strode over to her. "I can see that you're busy with an essay, shall we make an appointment for another time? Say... Next week?" Harry looked hopeful.  
  
Lily looked up and gave a hollow laugh. "And miss all the fun, we're going to have tonight? I don't think so. This essay I'm working on, isn't too important anyway." Lily smirked at Sirius, as she placed her papers in her bag.  
  
Sirius decided to take a seat opposite Lily, he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head, all the while grinning at her in a way that told her, that what ever she did would not be as much a punishment as it would be entertaining. Harry did not like the way Sirius was taking this so lightly. Lily looked very serious about her vengeance.  
  
Lily glared at Sirius. "You might think this is funny now, Black, but in a matter of minutes I shall be the one laughing at you!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Causing a first year, who was in the middle of browsing for a book on the shelf behind him, to jump than accidently knock over a few books. Lily testily helped the first year replace the books that were knocked over.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Sirius sighed. "So what's your plan, Evans? Are you going to try to start some sort of charms club, and torture us, with nonstop lectures on how to charm your hair to look nice and bouncy?" Lily' s eyes narrowed. "No, but that does sound like a great idea, you and Potter, obviously could use a little advice on that subject." Sirius frowned. "Really Evans, Maybe you could charm some shampoo and wash your boyfriends hair, while you're at it. Who knows, Snivelly might even appreciate it." Lily looked as though she was about to slap him when they heard a crash as a couple books hit the floor.  
  
Sirius turned around expecting to see that clumsy first year once more, but to his surprize, he found Snape crouched over the floor picking up his books that he dropped. Sirius grinned. "Well if it isn't old Snivelly where were you at dinner today? I didn't see you at your usual place at your table. The other Slytherins won't allow you eat with them now, I presume. They don't want your grease to rub off on them I suppose."  
  
Snape glared at Sirius with contempt, Sirius just smirked at him than turned back to face Lily. "So, this is whom we've been waiting for, is it?" Lily just grinned and said nothing, as she slid a note from a pocket in her bag towards Snape, he looked at her distrustfully as he carefully picked it up and examined it.  
  
Sirius watched as Snape read the note carefully. "What is that Evans?" Sirius grinned. "A love letter?" Lily sighed. "Black, you are an absolute pest, much worse than that House Elf your mother sent to spy on you, First year." Sirius glared at Lily. "You leave that out of this, Evans." Lily just smiled and gazed back at Snape.  
  
Harry just sat nervously and watched everything unfold. Sirius had never mentioned his mother sending kreacher to spy on him his first year at Hogwarts, though from the way Sirius talked about her, it did not surprise him that Sirius's mother would do something like that. Sirius usually avoided speaking about his mother, as he wanted nothing to do with his family.  
  
Snape handed the note back to Lily, after he finished reading it. He than grudgingly took a seat next to Harry. Harry did not like being so close to Snape, and from the scowl on Sirius's face, neither did he. "Snivelly." Said Sirius. "Why don't you sit over at that table, away from us?" Sirius pointed at an empty table at the other end of the library. Snape glared at Sirius. "I believe, I was invited here, by Evans, Black. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you move." Sirius looked as though he would very much like to do that, but stayed seated. Lily pursed her lips, reminding Harry of his aunt Petunia, Lily's sister. "No one, is moving anywhere." She said quietly.  
  
Lily pocketed the note Snape had handed back to her. "Now that we're all here, I wish to speak with you three about what you did." Harry opened is mouth with indignation. " I had nothing to do with this! Sirius was the one who sent it!" Lily glared at Harry. "But you did nothing to stop him, did you Potter?" Harry was about to protest, when Sirius stomped on his foot and mumbled in his ear. "Let me handle this, alright?" Harry felt he had no choice in the matter and allowed Sirius to take care of the situation.  
  
Sirius grinned at Lily. "So Lily I heard you've been sending old pairs of knickers to Snivelly here." Lily glared at Sirius. "That, Black, is precisely why I called you here. You were the one sending those.... Those things to Snape and I would like you to stop! If you do not I shall inform our head of house." Sirius snickered. "I'd like you to prove it, Evans. What evidence do you have against us?"  
  
Lily smiled. "That, Black is where Snape comes in. You see he knows that it was you who sent them." Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "I'd also like to see Snivelly be able to prove that. How does he even know what we've been up to? He's been trying to get James and I kicked out of school since we first met on the train in our first year. And so far his attempts have failed." Sirius flicked a piece of dust in Snapes direction. Snape glowered at him but said nothing.  
  
Sirius smirked. "Now Lily, unless you can come up with the evidence. I believe you have no case against James and I. But you do have plenty of evidence against your self, harassing Snape. So unless you want detention or suspension, maybe even expulsion, I must not get my hopes up for that, you better keep quiet. "  
  
Lily stared blankly at Sirius for a few moments, she realized that Sirius had a point, there wasn't very much evidence for her to go on, even Snape's word against them would seem suspicious. She had no choice but to let Sirius go. "Alright Black, I'm warning you if I find that you have sent Snape one more pair of knickers... I shall seek revenge and it isn't going to be pretty."  
  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Oh you've got me scared now Evans! I'm terrified What are you going to do? Land me a detention?" Sirius winked at Harry.  
  
Lily smirked. "No, I don't think so. Detention seems to have no affect on you what so ever what I have planned will be much worse, you mark my words." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're going to bore me to death than? Lets go James, she's got nothing on us, to keep us here."  
  
Harry looked from Lily to Snape; he wondered why Lily had invited Snape to their meeting. Snape hardly did anything to help her. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the library before he could ask Lily anything.  
  
Sirius and Harry headed straight up towards their Common room; they had just reached the portrait of the fat lady when Remus came dashing up to them looking a bit apprehensive. "What did Lily wish to speak to you about." Sirius just smiled and said. "It was nothing mate, let's get some sleep I'm exhausted. We'll tell you later." And with that they headed to their dorm.  
  
After the conversation he and Ron had had with Hermione that night, James felt a need to push her buttons a bit more. Hermione, he figured, was a bit like Lily, always so easily agitated at any sign of rule breaking. He decided to see how much trouble he could cause for her first thing in the morning.  
  
James was the first one to rise that morning. He grabbed the invisibility cloak out of Harrys trunk and than proceeded off towards The Great Hall, while stuffing the cloak in his bag.  
  
The corridors were dark and abandoned the sun hadn't risen yet. When he reached The Great Hall, he looked up at the enchanted ceiling and noticed that there were still a few stars out. James sat down at the Gryffindor table and started on a bowl of cold cereal. When he finished his cereal he headed off towards the dungeons. After checking to see if the coast was clear, he pulled the invisibility cloak over his head, than headed off towards the dungeons.  
  
Once he reached the dungeons he entered Snape's classroom, than proceeded to mess around with the ingredience Hermione would be using, he knew what he was doing, was completely wrong but he couldn't help himself. After he finished mucking around with Hermione's ingredience he was over come with the desire to sneak into Snape's office, but restrained himself against that knowing that what he did with Hermione would have an effect on Snape as well.  
  
James left Snape's classroom feeling a bit pleased with himself at what he did, he felt that one little D wouldn't hurt Hermione's grade too much and that she needed to get at least one bad mark in her life.  
  
When James finally returned to The Great Hall, he found Ron and Hermione seated at The Gryffindor table. As he suspected Hermione was the first on to question him on his where abouts. "Where have you been?" She snapped. "Ron told me he couldn't find you when he woke up this morning." Ron looked as though he wanted to stay out of it. James glared at Ron, than took another bite of his Cereal while ignoring Hermione.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at James. "If you do anything to harm, Harry... I'll..." But what she'd do James never found out because at the moment Cho Chang had wandered up to him looking a bit nervous. She smiled at him. "Hello, Harry I was, erm... wondering if I could have a word with you during lunch, if you don't mind that is." She gave James an eager look. James had no idea who this girl was, or why she wished to speak with him. He looked over at Ron and Hermione for support.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "J-Harry hasn't been feeling himself lately I'm not sure if he should..." Cho glared at Hermione. "I wasn't asking you. But if Harry would rather spend his lunch hour with you I suppose it's pointless that I should..." James cut in. "It's alright, I'll meet you! Don't worry about it." Cho smiled at James, Hermione gave him a disapproving look while Cho headed off towards the Ravenclaw table. "And what do you suppose you're going to talk to her about. You don't even know who she is!"  
  
James grinned at Hermione. "I 'spect she's Harry's love interest." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "That's right, but I'm not even sure if she still is." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione. "What are you talking about? Harry's crazy for her." Hermione sighed impatiently "Honestly Ron, you are completely ignorant when it comes to other people's feelings."  
  
Sensing an argument James picked up his bag and headed off towards class. "And where do you think you're going?" Hermione shouted after him as he dashed towards the exit.  
  
Once outside The Great Hall James decided it would be a good thing to keep away from the dungeons until it was time for class, so he changed his direction and headed towards the library instead, where he found Neville pouring over a book about defensive spells. Neville looked as though he were trying to concentrate on a certain page. Not wanting to disturb him, James quietly walked past his table and headed towards an excluded part of the library and took a seat at an empty table.  
  
After a while of sitting around in the library scribbling crude drawings on a piece of paper. James figured it was about time to head towards the dungeons and sit through a class taught by Snape. He found Snape's classes a boring waste of time. And found the leering looks Snape gave him a bit humorous, rather than intimidating.  
  
Once he entered Snape's classroom James took a seat in the back row, away from Hermione. Once everyone started mixing his or her potions Hermione let out a small scream. Her potion started sprouting hair, than once Snape strode over to investigate a large air bubble burst causing the potion to splatter all over Snape's and Hermione's robes, which immediately started to grow fur.  
  
Snape looked a bit baffled as he tried and failed to remove the fur from his robes. Once the potion started splattering all over everyone else in the class. Snape had no choice but to dismiss the entire class early and allow them to visit the hospital wing, to get the hair removed from their faces or other body parts the the potion might have come into contact with.  
  
James had to suppress his laughter while Hermione looked as though she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "I don't understand... I added the right ingredience...I... I just don't understand." James patted her on the back consolingly. "It's alright Hermione, we all make mistakes at least once in our lives." Hermione just sat there looking shocked and dismayed.  
  
After spending almost half the day in the hospital wing getting the fur removed from his hands. James headed off towards The Great Hall for lunch while Hermione headed off towards the dungeons to try to make up for what happened during potions.  
  
Once James reached the Gryffindor table he found that Ron was already waiting for him. James took a seat next to Ron than grabbed a sandwich off the platter in front of them. Ron looked a bit apprehensive about something. James grinned at Ron. "Anything wrong?" Asked James trying to look concerned. Ron just shook his head while helping himself to a roast beef sandwich.  
  
When their lunch break was nearly over Cho strode over to James, to tell him off for not meeting her. Than walked away from him in a bad temper. James watched her walk away feeling a bit miffed. Ron frowned. "I never thought she was the right girl for Harry anyway, she doesn't even support the right Quidditch team." James shrugged and helped him self to another sandwich. He didn't understand girls much anyway.  
  
Later that evening while James and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room, playing a game of Wizards Chess, Hermione entered the room and plopped herself down on a chair furiously. "Professor gave me TWO weeks worth of detention! It wasn't even my fault!" Ron Gaped at Hermione. "Why? What for?" After Hermione told Ron about what happened during potions. Ron started ranting about what he'd like to do to Snape if he could. While Hermione looked over a few essays fuming with rage, but eventually told him to knock it off. James just sat back and smiled from amusement.  
  
After a while of sitting next to the fire, complaining about Snape and working on homework. They decided to go get some sleep so they headed off to their dorms, still a bit outraged from what happened with Snape. 


End file.
